


Open Eyes

by SkinnyProcrastinator



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crushes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyProcrastinator/pseuds/SkinnyProcrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winn opens Kara's eyes and forces her to admit her attraction to Cat. The only problem is that Cat has blackmailed the DEO to protect her office with Kryptonite. How will Kara fare with the poisonous substance in her workplace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers stared open-mouthed at the screen. It was movie night and she sat curled up on the sofa with Winn watching his choice of movie for the week.

Winn held up the remote and paused the movie causing Kara to glare at him angrily. He held up his hand. “Whoa, calm down. I thought I’d refill the popcorn.”

Kara noticed her hand was resting limply in an empty bowl, having managed to finish the popcorn in record quick time. She looked at the clock. “Wow, it’s been an hour! I thought we were only ten minutes in.”

“Yeah, so, not going to laser my head now?” Winn joked.

“Sorry, Winn.” She shook her head to clear the cobwebs. “I was so caught up…this movie is amazing.”

“Yeah.” Winn grinned knowingly as he stood up and picked up the empty bowl. “I thought you might like it.”

He walked over to the kitchen and picked up a microwavable bag of popcorn and threw the uncooked bag into the bowl and walked back to the sofa. He handed the bowl to Kara and she raised her glasses to heat the bag with her heat vision. A moment later the smell of freshly cooked popcorn filled the air and Kara opened the bag and poured the contents into the bowl. She screwed up the packaging and threw it across the room and into a bin.

“So, what do you like most about the movie?” Winn asked hesitantly.

“Miranda,” Kara replied quickly.

Winn took a deep breath. He figured as much. Despite having an enormous crush on Kara, Winn knew that her heart lay elsewhere. At first he thought that it was with James but after spending weeks watching Kara closely he began to notice something. Something he was very certain that his innocent and, in some ways, naïve friend had failed to notice.

“She’s cool, isn’t she?” Winn pointed at the freeze-framed shot of Meryl Streep in her iconic role as fashion mogul Miranda Priestly. 

“Yeah,” Kara breathed as she looked at the screen.

“Meryl Streep has done a lot of movies but this one, this role…it really captured people’s imaginations, you know?”

Kara nodded.

“And her and Andy, their relationship is really interesting,” Winn continued carefully. 

“Oh yes,” Kara enthused. “There’s like this weird dynamic between them. I mean Miranda acts like she doesn’t care about Andy but you can tell she does. And even though Miranda can be really mean Andy still cares about her too. It’s not just a job to her.”

“Exactly!” Winn was pleased that his plan was working well do far. “There’s a lot of fan fiction online about the two of them. They make a great team.”

“What’s fan fiction?” Kara frowned.

Winn blew out a breath. “Um. Well. It’s stories. Stories people write based upon the characters they see in books, films and stuff. They publish them online for free for other fans to read.”

“Wow, that sounds really great. And people write about Miranda and Andy? That’s so sweet.” Kara looked back towards the television with a happy smile.

Winn rolled his eyes. He loved Kara but sometimes she could be so oblivious to what was going on around her. Sometimes he thought she was too pure for this world and sometimes he wanted to drag her out from under her rock and into the light.

“She’s um, she’s a bit like Cat, isn’t she?” Winn prompted.

Kara’s lips burst apart with laughter at the thought. “No! She’s nothing like Miss Grant.” Kara pushed Winn’s shoulder in jest and he almost fell from the sofa.

He righted himself and rubbed his shoulder, knowing there would be a small bruise there the next morning. “Sure she is,” he continued. “They are both single mothers, top of their game professionally, older but attractive women…”

“But Cat is…she’s so much nicer than Miranda,” Kara argued.

“She is!” Winn agreed, excited that they were finally, after weeks of trying, on the topic he had been trying to crowbar into conversation. “I know you look up to her.”

“Do you see me as Andy?” Kara suddenly asked, pouting at the thought. “I’m not at all like Andy.”

“No.” Winn let out a sigh. “I don’t see you as Andy. I…you see…Kara, the thing is…”

Kara turned to look at Winn. Her innocent face held a frown of confusion as she waited for her friend to spit out what he was trying to say.

“Let’s watch the rest of the movie.” Winn chickened out. 

“Okay.” Kara smiled, seemingly unaware of the enormous weight Winn was carrying lately.

Winn hit the play button on the remote. For the rest of the movie he watched Kara watching the movie and wondered how he was going to inform his best friend that she had an enormous crush on her boss.

After the movie Kara spoke at length about how great she thought the writing and the acting had been. Winn knew that the moment had passed but he’d had an idea while watching the second half of the movie. 

“I’m going to email you some of that fan fiction, I think you might find it…kinda interesting.” He shrugged lightly while pressing some buttons on his phone. “There, I…sent you a few that you might like. I better go. It’s getting late.”

Kara frowned and looked at her watch. “It’s nine.”

“Yeah.” Winn let out a big, dramatic yawn. “Long day. Um. Well, goodnight, see you tomorrow.”

Winn hurried out of the door, grabbing his coat from the hook but not bothering to put it on as he fled the apartment.

***

“Winn!”

He felt the bed shaking and opened his eyes, sleep still claiming ninety percent of his function.

“Winn, wake up!”

He realised he was laying on his stomach and turned over to try to figure out what was going on. Kara was standing over him, still wearing her work clothes from the previous day. She was shaking him awake, a look of horror on her face. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table to see it was four in the morning.

“Kara?” He sat up. Panic started to flood his brain. “What is it? Is it your aunt? Your sister? Is everyone okay? Are there aliens? I mean bad aliens. Are there─”

“What? No!” Kara stopped him midstream. “No, nothing like that.”

“Then why are you in my bedroom at four in the morning waking me up?” Winn sat up and pulled the covers up around him.

“Why did you send me those stories? That fan fiction?” Kara demanded.

“Because you were interested in it?” Winn rubbed sleep from his eyes.

“You think I have a crush.” Kara looked around the room before whispering, “On Miss Grant!”

“Firstly, you don’t have to whisper,” Winn chuckled at Kara’s erratic behaviour. He realised that he had managed to get through to her in some way, she wouldn’t be acting the way she was if she didn’t have a crush on Cat. “Secondly, you totally do have a crush on her.”

Kara gasped, placed her hand on her chest and took a step back. “I…no…I-I…take that back.”

“Kara,” Winn softened his tone. “Take some deep breaths and relax, okay? It’s not the end of the world, I promise you. But you do totally have a thing for Cat. I can see it so clearly.”

Kara swallowed nervously and adjusted her glasses. “You do?” 

Winn took a breath and coughed, trying to shake some of the sleep from his voice. “Kara, I love you as a friend. I mean, it used to be more than that but we’ve talked about it and I know that we are friends and nothing more. Once I realised that and made peace with it I started to see you differently. The way you are with Cat…you like her, more than like her.”

Kara leaned against a chest of drawers and looked nervously at her feet.

Winn continued, “I know that you don’t always understand us humans. You approached things differently on Krypton and I know you find things confusing sometimes. I just kinda wanted to show you that…it’s okay.”

“No it isn’t!” Kara panicked and paced the room.

“Why isn’t it?” Winn frowned. “You can’t be homophobic; you don’t hate anyone.”

“Of course I’m not homophobic,” Kara declared. “I…I just…I…like…men.” She folded her arms and nodded. “And so does Cat. I mean Miss Grant.”

“I think Cat’s flexible.” Winn shrugged. “There was that event at the zoological society a couple of years ago where she kissed Marsha Hardy from the Daily Planet.”

“But…she has two sons. And she was married! To a man!”

“And now she’s not married.” Winn smiled at Kara’s mounting panic. “But more importantly, you haven’t denied that you have a crush on her.”

“I didn’t think I had one!” Kara announced as she flopped across the end of the bed and stared at the ceiling. “I’d never even considered it.”

“And now?” Winn asked.

“And then you sent me those stories and I read them and then I read more of them and then I had to adjust the filters on the search because whoa, you don’t know the kind of stuff that people publish as fan fiction.”

Winn swallowed nervously. “Oh?”

“Yeah, there’s some…well…anyway…I read so many stories and then I couldn’t stop thinking about Miranda and Andy in…you know, that way. And then I thought about Cat.” Kara sat up. “And I couldn’t get the image out of my mind.”

“What image?” Winn asked eagerly.

“Oh, no, nothing.” Kara blushed hard. She closed her eyes and grimaced. “Nothing will ever be the same again. I can’t go into work tomorrow like nothing has happened. You know what Cat is like, she’ll detect it straight away. What am I going to do?” She flopped back down onto the bed.

Winn looked at his friend and wondered if he had done the right thing. On one hand he knew how Kara looked at and thought about Cat Grant and he just had to open his best friend’s eyes to it. He doubted that Kara had ever considered a woman as a love interest, or even someone older than thirty. Kara’s naïve outlook on life was limited to popular media and social stereotypes. Even if she had no chance whatsoever with Cat Grant, Winn knew it was important that Kara had considered the possibility of lovers outside of the norm for her future happiness. 

On the other hand, he knew only too well how it felt to have an unrequited crush. He thought about all the interactions he had witnessed between Kara and Cat over the past weeks and months. “I think she likes you too.”

Kara turned to face him. Her face registering shock. “W-what?”

“I see the looks she gives you,” he said softly. “I might be wrong, I mean I usually run as fast as I can away from her, but I think there is something else there. I don’t think she feels like just, say, a maternal figure to you.”

“What do I do now?” Kara whispered.

“Well, you go back to work. And armed with this new knowledge you see what you can discover. It’s time for some super sleuthing!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments about this fic, I decided to continue it and I hope you enjoy it. If you want to connect then I'm a_e_radley on twitter and a-e-radley tumblr

Winn watched as Kara stood up for the seventh time in just a few minutes. She was waiting for Cat’s arrival and looked terrified. She had switched between standing up and sitting down several times and in between that she randomly attempted to shuffle papers around her desk. Winn knew if she carried on as she was then Cat would immediately know that something was up with her assistant.

“Kara,” Winn hissed to get her attention.

Kara looked up and nervously fiddled with her glasses. “Yes?”

“Just…chill.” It wasn’t the best advice but he didn’t know what else to say in a crowded office.

She nodded and attempted to smile. “Right! Will do!”

He shook his head and turned away, he didn’t want to be looking when Cat Grant arrived and the car crash that was Kara tried to act normally. He smothered a yawn and rolled his neck from one side to the other to release the tension. Staying awake all night talking to Kara about her crush on Cat had been exhausting and weird. He knew that helping Kara to see her crush would be difficult for both of them but while he managed to come to terms with his crush having a crush, Kara simply became more and more anxious. By the morning Kara had worked herself into an unmanageable state and Winn almost wished he’d never said anything.

“She’s usually here by now, why is she not here yet?” Kara asked as she paced beside his desk.

“I don’t know,” Winn sighed. He was starting to realise that the prospect of getting any work done that day was going to be extremely small. “Maybe she’s fired her driver again?”

“Oh, yes! Maybe. I’ll check.” Kara rushed back to her desk and picked up her phone.

Winn attempted to tune out Kara’s worrying and focus on his work but a few minutes later a shadow fell over his desk and he looked up to see James Olsen looking down at him. 

“Hey,” Winn sighed, too tired to even attempt to be polite.

“What’s wrong with her?” James pointed to Kara who was using the camera on her phone to try to fix her hair.

Winn looked at Kara and then at James and let out another sigh. “I kinda told Kara about a theory of mine and now she’s freaking out.”

“What theory?” James sat on the edge of Winn’s desk and smiled as he watched Kara fussing.

“I kinda pointed out that I think she has a thing for Cat,” Winn whispered.

James chuckled knowingly. “Ah. Yep. That would do it.” James watched Kara distractedly lowering her glasses to use her x-ray vision to check the street below, presumably looking for Cat.

“So, what’s the plan?” James asked Winn. He folded his arms and watched Kara with a grin, clearly finding the situation funny.

“Well, I told her I think that Cat’s into her. Which freaked her out even more than the realisation that she was into Cat. After going round and round and round in circles for hours this morning she eventually decided to act normal.”

James laughed. “And this,” he pointed at Kara standing up and pacing behind her desk, “This is normal?”

“Oh yeah.” Winn turned around and put his hands behind his head. “This is totally normal. You should have seen her a few hours ago. She’s calmed right down. Although, just wait until Cat actually arrives.”

Kara’s mobile phone rang and she answered it, her tone quickly changing from bright and cheery to concerned. Winn turned around and saw Kara’s face drop as panic washed over her. “I’ll be right there!”

She hung up the call and hurried towards James and Winn. “Non has taken Cat,” she whispered before rushing past them towards the stairwell which she used to change into her alter ego outfit.

“What? Why has he taken Cat?” Winn asked as he followed Kara across the office.

“I don’t know, Alex said that Cat’s driver called the police to say that someone stopped her car with his bare hands and then pulled Cat from the car.” Kara’s voice hitched as she relayed the message. “He-he said he wants her to broadcast something and then grabbed her and flew away.” Kara starting to jog.

“Cat won’t agree to anything like that.” James said what they were all thinking.

“I know,” Kara agreed. “That’s why I have to get there. Now.”

Kara ran ahead and a moment later a sonic boom could be heard overhead.

***

“You are not in a position to negotiate, Miss Grant.” Non paced in front of the chair that Cat was tied to. He held his hands behind his back and looked down at her with arrogance. “I could simply take what I want, I’m showing you respect by requesting something that I have no qualms in simply taking.”

Cat rolled her eyes in boredom. “I am not about to hand over CatCo’s newsroom to you to spread your propaganda. Kill me if you must.”

Non laughed, the warehouse filling with the sound. “Very feisty. But is it really worth your life?”

“Yes.” Cat stated matter-of-factly. “I didn’t become the Queen of All Media by allowing terrorists to take control of my network. I choose the content. Not you.”

“Terrorists? Is that what you think we are? How very narrow-minded. And yet you are more than happy to use Supergirl to boost your profits. There seems to be an inequality to your logic.”

“Yes, I call you terrorists. Because you have kidnapped me and you are holding me against my will in order to get me to comply with your wishes. If you so desperately want to be heard by the public, then you’ll do what you threaten and take control of my network without me. However,” Cat leaned forward against her bonds, “You need me. You want me to conduct a sham interview because you know my listeners will believe what I tell them. But no, I won’t be coerced like this.”

“As much as I admire your strength. I can’t allow you to stand in my way. The people of this city will hear my side of things and you will help me to get my message across. I’m sure after some gentle persuasion you will see things my way.”

Non raised his hand in the air to charge his powers and Cat closed her eyes, wincing as she awaited the blow. But it never came. Instead Supergirl swooped down from the ceiling and smashed into Non sending him flying across the room.

Cat gasped as she watched Non punch Supergirl repeatedly, Supergirl barely able to return a punch as she staggered backwards. Suddenly her eyes lit up like bright fireworks and Non’s did the same, an arc of sheer energy crackling in the air as two beams met.

Cat stared at the epic battle between the two Godlike creatures her attention only diverted when a flash of green energy shot across the room, hitting Non and sending him flying backwards. She turned to see a team of militia dressed in black storming the warehouse.

“Supergirl, get down!” 

A man, Cat couldn’t tell which one, shouted and Supergirl moved at high speed away from Non. A hail of green energy was dispersed from the militia’s weapons, impacting Non and seemingly injuring him. With a roar of anger Non jumped and flew towards the ceiling, smashed a hole through it as he flew away.

“Miss Grant.” 

Cat tore her eyes from the hole in the ceiling to see a man approach her and begin to untie her bonds.

“Agent…Mulder?” Cat asked.

“Monroe,” he corrected. “Are you all right?”

“Well,” Cat said slowly, deliberately, “I was kidnapped and forced to listen to that madman ranting on with his delusions of grandeur while waiting for law enforcement to arrive. How many times are you going to show your incompetence?”

“Well, we-”

“No, no. This won’t do. If it wasn’t for Supergirl then I don’t know what might have happened.” Cat looked up. “Where is Supergirl anyway?”

“She can’t be around when we use these weapons.” He gestured to the gun.

“Why not? What was that green…electricity?” Cat’s journalist mind was reeling with questions.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that,” Monroe replied.

“Then I’m afraid I’m going to have to make your life very, very difficult.”

Monroe looked at Cat, seemingly reading her mind to see if she was telling the truth with her threat. Eventually he nodded his head gravely. “This is a matter of national security so you cannot broadcast what I am about to tell you.”

Cat nodded her head in agreement.

“There is a substance known as Kryptonite, it enables us to weaken the powers of aliens from Krypton. Prolonged exposure can be fatal. Non’s suit has been constructed to protect him from the effects of Kryptonite but we have created new weapons that renders his suit defenceless.”

“Very impressive.” Cat looked at the weapon. “Your people will deliver Kryptonite to my office.”

“What? No, we can’t-”

“You are doing a useless job of protecting me. Surrounding my office with this Kryptonite will serve as a protective ring. A protective ring that seems to be beyond your powers. Of course when I am safe and protected I won’t have any need to broadcast what you just told me. Although I’ll need it in another colour because green is fatal to my complexion.”

“But Supergirl will be effected as well-”

“I won’t need Supergirl’s protection if I have Kryptonite. Really, must I explain the whole concept to you?” Cat shook her head and stood up from the chair and strutted from the warehouse.

 

***

“Having Cat Grant as an ally is essential,” Hank Henshaw explained as he walked through the corridors of the DEO headquarters with both Danver sister’s chasing after him.

“Of course but giving her Kryptonite?” Alex demanded. “What about Kara? She has to work there. This could blow her cover, not to mention weaken or even kill her!”

Kara remained silent. It was hard to take in the sudden turn of events, from Cat’s kidnapping to her unexpected battle with Non to Cat wanting to protect her office with Kryptonite. 

“We can give her a weakened version of the material, it will be enough to weaken Non and his men if they try to attack but it will have little effect on Kara as long as she minimises her exposure to it.” Hank pushed open the door to a laboratory and flopped into a chair.

“This is crazy!” Alex paced the room. “Kara, you’ll have to leave, you’ll have to get another job.”

“I don’t want another job!” Kara protested.

Hank looked at Kara curiously. “You’re willing to work in a place that will be effectively poisoning you?”

“I work here,” Kara pointed out. “I train in a room that uses Kryptonite to weaken my powers.”

“It’s different.” Alex was quick to dismiss Kara’s theory. “We can control that here in the lab, we only use it at certain times and you are monitored. Not to mention we have the facilities to recharge your powers here.”

“I like working at CatCo,” Kara let slip before she had a chance to think about what she was saying. “Um, I mean, I…get the inside scoop on what is happening in the city. I can easily leave the office to go and do my Supergirl thing. And I like working with my friends, they help me. I can’t leave.”

Alex looked at Kara and let out a long sigh. “Okay, fine, we’ll monitor you and we’ll see how it goes. We can give Cat a lesser grade of Kryptonite but you will still feel its effects Kara. You’ll need more time to recover, no running into the stairwell and flying off into the distance. You’ll need time to get your powers back after being near the Kryptonite.”

“I understand.” Kara swallowed. “I’m sure it will be fine. How hard can it be? As I said I train with Kryptonite here, you guys shot me out of the sky with it, I was stabbed with a knife made of it. I’ll be fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Kara left the DEO headquarters Alex spun around to face Hank. “What the hell?”

Hank rolled his eyes, clearly having expected the fiery reaction from his deputy. “Like I said, we need Cat Grant on our side.”

“By poisoning my sister?” Alex demanded with a glare that could rival Supergirl’s heat vision.

“If I hadn’t agreed to her demands she would have been trouble. Can you imagine how much trouble the Queen of All Media could cause us? As much as I want to protect Supergirl we have to remember that there is a bigger issue here. The DEO does not start and end with Supergirl. Cat Grant would have thrown us under the bus if she thought her safety was compromised.” 

“You don’t kn-”

“Don’t I?” Hank raised an eyebrow.

“You…read her mind?” Alex questioned, still coming to terms with the powers her non-human boss possessed.

“Yes, if I’d had another option then I obviously would have taken it. As much as she doesn’t want to admit it, she’s scared. And, let’s be honest.” Hank stood up and walked towards the door. “Your sister isn’t great at keeping secrets. Your sister trying to keep the fact that she is Supergirl a secret from her boss, Cat Grant, Queen of All Media…I’m amazed she’s lasted this long. It’s only a matter of time before that lie comes crashing down and I intend to be out of the firing line when it does.”

Hank left the room and Alex let out a sigh. She knew he was right; Kara’s innocent nature wasn’t advantageous when trying to keep a secret identity a secret. If she was honest then even she had to admit that she was amazed that Kara had managed to fool Cat Grant for so long. 

She picked up the phone and started dialling the number for the science division as she set about preparing some kind of Kryptonite device for Cat’s office, silently hoping that it wouldn’t injure Kara too badly.

***

“What are you going to do?” James asked Kara as she finished debriefing him on what had happened.

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I’ve been around Kryptonite before so I should be able to act like nothing is happening. As long as I don’t get too near the source. Alex said she was going to put it out on the balcony so that should help.”

James ran his hand over his head nervously. “I don’t know, Kara…”

“James, please, I have to try.” Kara curled her legs up underneath her and huddled down into the sofa. “Besides, Cat doesn’t need me there, like, all the time, that’s why the job is so perfect. She sends me on errands. I can come up here and recover if I need to.”

“It just sounds risky.” 

“I can’t leave CatCo.”

“Winn told me abo-”

Kara looked at him in shock. “W-Winn told you?” She jumped to her feet, a fake smile gracing her lips. “I mean, what did Winn tell you? It’s not that silly game we’ve been playing right? It’s silly, but fun! We both pick the most unlikely cru-”

“Kara,” James said softly. “I’ve seen it myself. I know you have a thing for Cat, and I know she has a thing for you too.”

“She does?” Kara’s defences crumbled. “I mean, James!” She playfully hit his arm and smiled brightly. “You don’t need to play along too, it’s just a silly game.”

“Kara, I’m serious. I know you have feelings for Cat and I know you’re probably really confused about them. I can understand that you don’t want to be away from her, that you want to keep things as they are. But you’ve got to be careful.”

Kara flopped back onto the sofa. “Why are emotions so complicated?”

“The joy of being human.” He paused. “Or…whatever.”

Kara looked at him bashfully. “You really think she likes me?”

James smiled. “I really do. I don’t know if she knows it yet but she has feelings for you and I’m willing to bet they are not just platonic.”

Kara smiled for a few seconds before the smile vanished. “This could be so bad. Not only is she my boss which is bad enough but I’m Supergirl and she has no idea.” Kara stood up and started to pace the room. 

James let out a sigh. “I think I’m beginning to understand why Winn is sleeping at his desk.” 

Kara paused, her super hearing detecting something. “Cat’s calling me. I gotta go!”

***

Cat looked up from her desk and rolled her eyes as Kara ran into her office. “At last, I’ve been calling you.”

“Sorry, Miss Grant.” Kara nervously approached the desk, her eyes flicking towards the balcony.

Cat looked at Kara and then at the balcony and then back to Kara again. “What are you looking at? Is it Supergirl flying past again?” Cat stood up and craned her neck around to look.

“Oh, no, sorry Miss Grant. I was…looking at the weather. You have that party tonight and-”

The realisation that an appearance from Supergirl was unlikely seemed to annoy Cat and she waved her hand around to stop Kara from talking. “Never mind that, I have a job for you.”

Kara felt upbeat, often her tasks were mundane and centred around fetching various forms of sustenance for Cat but occasionally she was entrusted with a task that really made a difference.

“That ridiculous little hiccup this morning has ruined my schedule.” Cat had insisted on referring to her kidnapping as a hiccup since she had turned up at the office. “I need you to work with James and pull together all our photographic copyright details for the audit. That’s if you feel you can work with him in close proximity without getting too distracted.”

Cat looked smug and Kara had to drive her anger down. “James doesn’t distract me. We’re just friends.”

“Mmm.” Cat said noncommittally, taking her seat and looking at the tablet in front of her.

Kara could feel the anger bubbling up within her, she needed to deny Cat’s claims. “I’m not interested in James Olsen,” she stated firmly.

Cat put her glasses on and looked over the top of them at Kara with a satisfied smile. “We’ll see. Chop chop.”

Of all the dismissals Cat offered up, that was the one that got on Kara’s nerves the most. As she walked out of the office she tried to convince herself that she wasn’t interested in Cat Grant of all people. But her anger quickly vanished and she reminded herself that Cat’s gruff exterior was just that, an exterior, a shell that she used to protect herself. Time and time again Cat proved her real self in unguarded conversations, conversations where she often gave Kara much to consider. 

Over the course of her employment with Cat she had changed for the better. She had become stronger, less naïve, more inquisitive. When she had doubts she knew that Cat would be there to fix them. At first she had thought of Cat as a maternal figure but Kara had known deep down that that wouldn’t stand up to any real scrutiny. She knew that she felt more for Cat, she knew that she spent a little too much time staring into big brown eyes and couldn’t control her breathing or heartrate when Cat was close by.

Reading the fanfiction had resonated with her. Even though she wished it hadn’t. The first story was beautifully written and at first it showed the two characters just comfortable in each other’s space. Kara had completely related to the story and had effectively put herself in the shoes of the young protagonist. When the story took a turn for the sexual she had been shocked, shutting down her tablet and putting as much distance between it and herself as she could in the small apartment. 

Before long she crept back to the tablet and her curiosity caused her to finish the story and move on to others. She couldn’t break the connection between herself the young protagonist and soon she was conjuring all kinds of mental images, images that didn’t want to go away no matter how much she wished they would. It was then that she realised beyond doubt that she had an extremely large crush on her boss, one that had been revealed to Kara and could no longer be ignored.

Kara bristled at the thought that Cat thought something was happening between her and James. Yes, she had been infatuated with him when he first arrived but that was all in the past. She picked up a stack of copyright paperwork from her desk and walked towards James’ office. As she did the elevator doors opened to reveal a group of DEO scientists with various equipment. Kara immediately felt a rush of dizziness and a searing pain in her head, she quickly turned around and headed in the opposite direction to put some space between her and the Kryptonite that she knew was in the black case they carried. 

She rounded a corner and felt the pain ease up and let out a breath. She considered that maybe the Kryptonite was going to be more difficult to avoid than she had first thought but she quickly shoved that thought out of her mind. She had work to do and top of that list was convincing Cat that there was absolutely nothing going on between her and James.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat Grant let out a long sigh of exasperation. The whole day had been nothing but a long stream of incompetence and she had no qualms in telling her staff exactly that. Even pointing out that she had been the victim of a ruthless kidnapping plot the previous day and still managed to exceed each of her targets, more than they seemed to be able to achieve.

She shuddered involuntarily at the recollection of the kidnapping, picturing the warehouse where she was certain no one would ever find her. The strange alien with extraordinary power floating in the air above her and making demands, talking about his message and trying to convince her to help him. She would obviously never admit to anyone how afraid she was in those moments, even when she talked back to him her internal monologue was screaming how foolish she was being. As she taunted him and even told him to take her life she mentally pictured Carter being orphaned. 

It had led to a day of soul-searching and future planning. If something did happen to her then there was no way her sensitive little boy could live with her mother, he’d be in therapy the rest of his life and reduced to a complete nervous wreck. She had been in the media business long enough to have heard countless horror stories about adopted children to have been convinced that it was a veritable death sentence for a normal life for the children taken into care. 

That was until the day she found out about Kara and her foster family. She had often wondered about Kara’s background, though not quite enough to bother asking. When Kara volunteered the information Cat had travelled a rollercoaster of emotions from intrigue at the news to devastation at the reason. Later that evening, hours after Kara had returned to her family, Cat had pondered the information further not sure exactly why it had affected her so much.

Kara was a breath of fresh air to CatCo. She was the very best assistant that Cat could hope for, not that she would be telling Kara that fact too often for fear her ego would balloon. Not that she seriously thought that would ever be an issue, Cat had never met a more trusting and meek person. In some ways Kara was almost childlike in her simplicity. And while those qualities would ordinarily irritate Cat she found Kara wholly endearing.

A knock on the glass door to her office caught her attention and she looked up expecting to see the object of her thoughts but instead she saw James Olsen stepping into the room.

“Hi,” he greeted. The permanent wide and happy smile stuck to his face. “We need you to sign these releases.”

He held out a folder and Cat looked at it and raised her eyebrow. “And why are you, my extremely expensive Art Director bringing me this? Where is my assistant who is paid a moderate salary to do exactly these menial tasks?”

Cat was pleased to see the smile wavering slightly while James attempted to come up with something suitable. “She’s buried in paperwork; the copyright project is taking a lot longer than we thought.”

“Doesn’t answer my question.” Cat snatched the folder out of his hand and looked at the paperwork. She picked up her fountain pen and signed the documents and handed them back to him. “Send Kara in.”

James hesitated for a moment, caught in the indecision of answering back but the glare that Cat delivered made him quickly rethink and he left the room with a nod of agreement. Cat had seen Kara that morning when she delivered her morning coffee, her lunch order was taken by the cardigan hobbit and delivered by James who claimed to be passing by. It almost seemed as though Kara was avoiding Cat but Cat couldn’t for the life of her figure out why. 

Knowing that Kara’s ability to be deceitful were amongst the worst she had ever seen she knew it wouldn’t take long until she got to the bottom of what was bothering the girl. She continued working her way through her emails until Kara appeared at the threshold to the office.

“You wanted to see me, Miss Grant?”

Cat looked up and quickly studied the girl. Something was definitely up. “Come in, Keira. Sit down.” Cat pointed to the sofas in the middle of her office and was surprised when Kara on the opposite one that she was heading for. Cat sat in the middle of the opposite sofa and looked at Kara thoughtfully.

“How goes the copyright project?”

“Really well,” Kara enthused. “But it is taking longer than we thought, I’m hoping to have it done by tomorrow but only if I get back to-”

“No hurry.” Over the years Cat had seen many people attempt to get out of her office as quickly as humanly possible and she instantly saw through Kara’s pathetic effort. “I need you to set up a meeting with Mark Lincoln, I need to make some changes to my will.”

Kara held her tablet loosely in her hands while her gaze was directed towards the balcony door. Cat looked from Kara to the door. “Expecting someone?”

“Hmm?” Kara looked at Cat with a confused frown.

Cat let out a sigh. “I asked if you are expecting someone, you completely ignored what I just said and instead you’re staring at the balcony as if you expect Supergirl to touch down. Which, unfortunately, won’t be happening anymore.”

“Uh…oh,” Kara mumbled. “I’m sorry, Miss Grant. I have a headache, probably all of the numbers on the copyright-”

“You don’t seem surprised that Supergirl won’t be visiting,” Cat stated, she tilted to head to look at Kara more determinedly. 

“Umm. I-I didn’t think I should…” Kara paused and looked at Cat with a lost, pained expression.

“This is strictly between you and I, Keira.” Cat stood up and walked to her desk and opened a drawer. “But after the pedestrian kidnapping attempt which ruined my schedule I have secured an agreement with the military.”

She paused, waiting for Kara to show that she was suitably impressed. The girl stared at her blankly for a moment before stuttering out an, “Oh?”.

Cat picked up two Advil and placed them into a glass pill tray and walked to her bar where she poured a glass of water. 

“It seems these Kryptonians are weakened by this…mineral,” Cat explained. She turned and wafted the water bottle around distractedly. “The details are very scientific and complicated but I have secured the mineral and it now resides on my balcony. It will stop any further attempts on my life but unfortunately prevents Supergirl from visiting.”

She lowered the water bottle and picked up the pill tray and the glass of water and placed both in front of Kara. “Here, you’ll develop frown lines if you don’t treat that headache soon.”

Kara hesitated a moment but placed the pill sin her mouth and washed them down with a large gulp of water. It took several attempts but eventually the pills seemed to go down and Cat supposed that Kara did not often take pain medication. It made sense as Kara had always seemed healthy and Cat couldn’t recall the girl ever complaining of a headache before.

“Anyway.” Cat sat back down. “I’m not in the habit of repeating myself so I hope you’re listening this time?”

Kara nodded her head and had her hands poised over her tablet.

“I am making changes to my will, I need an urgent appointment with Mark Lincoln.”

Kara’s hands flew over the tablet. “No problem, Miss Grant.”

“It only recently occurred to me that I have not made suitable provision for Carter should something happening me.”

Kara’s eyes flew up to meet Cat’s. “Oh…but, but your mother? Or Carter’s father?”

“Both are utterly incapable of caring for Carter on any long-term basis. I need to know that he will be cared for correctly. Like you were.”

Kara swallowed. “Me?”

“Yes, you told me you were a foster child and you seem to have come out the other side not too worse for wear. Fashion choices, endless apologetic behaviour and awful choice in men aside.”

Kara blushed and looked down at her tablet to avoid eye contact with Cat. Cat noticed that Kara’s hand was slightly shaking, in anyone else that action wouldn’t have concerned her but Kara had never been that fearful of Cat. One of the reasons Cat hired her was because she knew that, despite the simpering wreck she could sometimes be, Kara was not scared of her.

“Are you unwell?” Cat stood up and edged away from Kara and stood behind her desk, hoping that the distance and furniture would protect her from any potential germs.

“No…” Kara muttered. Suddenly she looked up. “I mean…yes. Yes, I think I may be coming down with something. I…I should probably leave…”

Cat frowned but inclined her head in agreement. “Yes, you better, don’t exhale on your way out.”

Kara stood up and wobbled slightly before falling back down again onto the sofa. A moment later and she was back up and quickly making her way towards the door. Cat took a step forward and opened her mouth to call Kara back but it was too late. Kara was already half jogging and half stumbling across the office and back towards James’ office.

***

It was James who reported the delay in the copyright project. He alleged that the auditors had requested further information which essentially meant started the project over again. James didn’t seem to recall that Cat Grant was an award-winning journalist with a nose for a lie and an eye for attention to detail. She checked with the auditors and the project had been finished on time and submitted to them. 

This left Cat with a few obvious questions. Why did James lie to her and why had Kara been attempting to avoid her over the last few days? More intriguing was Kara’s illness which showed no sign of improvement, in fact the poor girl seemed to be getting worse. So far Cat had observed symptoms such as headaches, shaking hands, sweating and dizziness from the quick glimpses she had seen of Kara. Of course she had attempted, from a distance, to send the girl home but Kara’s work ethic won through and the girl continued working despite looking like death.

It hadn’t helped that an alien hell-bent on destroying the city had turned up two days ago and had intermittently caused havoc, meaning Cat had less time to worry about employees and was focused on the big story. Luckily Supergirl was always on the scene and CatCo’s reporters had managed to film plenty of dramatic footage of the girl fighting the beast. 

While Cat was obviously pleased with the footage she had to admit that watching it caused her to wince as she watched blow upon blow come down on the girl. Cat re-watched previous footage of Supergirl fighting and had to wonder if the current alien of the week was stronger than the ones that had come before or if she was right in her concern that Supergirl appeared to be struggling.

On the third day of cars being flung at each other Supergirl stood her ground and fired heat vision laser beams from her eyes, screaming as she took shaky steps towards her adversary. The whole of National City seemed to stand still as live images were broadcast of the finale of the epic battle. Cat watched the exchange with her heart in her mouth, praying that Supergirl would survive.

After several intense minutes the alien fell to his knees and screamed in agony. Supergirl ended the laser beams and dropped to her knees, sweat mingled with tears as they dripped down her cheeks. She looked up at the alien and in the next moment he looked towards the sky and flew upwards, seemingly not stopping and leaving Earth’s atmosphere. Supergirl struggled to her feet and jumped to take flight but nothing happened. She took a few more steps before jumping again and then falling to her knees. 

Cat approached the wall of screens in her office and stared at the fallen hero, willing her to stand. A black vehicle pulled up beside Supergirl and the camera shook as the operator attempted to get a clear line of sight. A few moments later the car drove off and Supergirl was gone.

“Keira!” Cat spun around and stalked from her office. She looked at Kara’s empty desk and then looked towards Winn. “Witt, where is Keira?”

Winn opened and closed his mouth a few times with nothing coming out.

“Tell her I need her in my office before the end of the day or to not bother coming back. Supergirl is down and the city is defenceless, we need everyone working overtime to cover this story.”

James appeared from his office and Cat started to dish out instructions to various people in the bullpen. “The message is that Supergirl is a hero, she saved the city. We need to counteract any noise saying otherwise, I want television, print and most of all digital swimming with strong, positive messages. Drown out the competition. Especially Maxwell Lord, he is bound to have something to say. Get to it.”

Everyone dispersed to undertake Cat’s orders and James turned around to go back to his office. 

“James,” Cat called.

James turned around, the perky smile still on his face. 

“Where is my assistant?” Cat asked. “Because I know she wouldn’t have gone home without telling me. And her bag is still on her desk.”

“She…is copying documents for me. For the audit, I mean.” 

Cat bit her lip and regarded the man for a few silent seconds. “I see. And would this be the audit that was complete four days ago? Send her to me before the end of the day or she’s fired.”

Cat turned around and marched back into her office, not wanting to give James time to respond with more lies.


	5. Chapter 5

“It’s going to be okay,” Alex soothed.

Kara looked up at her sister, unconvinced and miserable at having to go through countless DEO tests. Alex forced a smile before looking at the nearby monitor that was spouting out various readings from the sensors attached to Kara’s body.

“You’ve lost your powers before and they came back.” Alex reminded Kara for the third time since Kara arrived at the base.

Kara let out a sigh and looked down at the floor. “I know,” she mumbled quietly. She did know but it didn’t make it any easier this time around. The last couple of days had weighed heavily on Kara both physically and emotionally, the battles with her latest nemesis were the hardest she had been through to date.

Hank entered the laboratory where Alex and Kara were set up. As soon as they got back to the base Kara had requested that Alex move them somewhere out of the way. She didn’t want to face the DEO team when she felt so inadequate, she knew that some of them didn’t think she was qualified to work beside them.

“How’s she doing?” Hank asked as if Kara wasn’t even in the room.

“We’re still trying to establish that,” Alex replied carefully.

“I blew out my powers again.” Kara looked up at him with a glare, willing him to say something so she could lash out and disperse the anger she felt at herself. Hank looked back at her with an emotionless expression. Kara lowered her head again as she felt the weight of her responsibility.

“Not quite true,” Alex corrected. “Her powers are severely depleted but she can access some of them sporadically. It’s my guess that she’s on the edge of a complete power failure.”

Kara risked a glance up to see Hank nodded his understanding to Alex. “Keep me updated.”

Kara watched as he left. “He thinks I’m useless.”

“No, he really doesn’t,” Alex argued. 

“What kind of superhero am I? I can’t control my powers and then I end up losing them. What if he comes back-”

“We tracked him, he left the solar system. He isn’t coming back.” Alex typed some data into a computer.

“What if someone else turns up? I’m useless? What if there is an earthquake like last time? Or maybe-”

“Kara,” Alex gently put her hand over Kara’s mouth. “Kara, calm down. You can’t shoulder responsibility for the whole city all the time. Even you need to take a break, whether or not that is an enforced one. You may be Supergirl but you’re also you and sometimes that means you have to take time out to look after yourself.”

A vibrating noise caused both women to look over at the desk where Kara’s mobile phone skittered across the flat surface. Alex let go of Kara and picked up the phone and handed it to Kara and then returned to checking details on the monitor.

“I have to go,” Kara announced, standing up and starting to pull off the sensors from her forehead. 

“What? No!” Alex turned Kara around and sat her back down. “You have to stay here while we run these tests.”

“If I don’t go back to CatCo I’m going to lose my job.” Kara held up the phone with a text message from Winn visible on the screen.

“I don’t care,” Alex said plainly. “You’re in no state-”

Kara pushed Alex to one side, a difficult task considering her super strength was gone and Alex was ordinarily strong than her.

“I know you don’t get it, okay Alex, I know.” Kara stood up, standing beside her sister with her hands out to stop Alex from retaliating. “But that job really means something to me, it’s the only normal thing in my life and it’s the only thing that holds me together. I need that job.”

“Cat has Kryptonite in her office, we have no idea what effect that will have on you now.” Alex rested her hands on her hips. “For all we know that could be the reason why you have been struggling these last few days.”

“We don’t know that,” Kara argued.

“We don’t know much,” Alex countered. “I remind you that we’re dealing with alien technology that crash-landed on our planet. We’ve pieced together what we can but we’re barely scratching the surface. We can’t be sure of anything.”

“Look, Cat thinks I’m sick,” Kara tried a different tactic, “and she’s a complete germaphobe. If I can convince her I’m really sick then she’ll send me home and then I can come back here and you can run your tests. But I need to get back to CatCo now or she will fire me.” Kara stared into her sister’s eyes, pleading with her to understanding. “Please, Alex. I really need this job.”

Alex shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the whole thing. “Okay, but in and then out, don’t hang around. Tell her you have a highly contagious strain of flu or something and then get back here.”

Kara threw her arms around Alex and pulled her into a big hug. “Thank you so much, Alex. I know you think I’m crazy but…I just need something normal to hang on to.”

Kara stood back and Alex agreed, “I do think you’re crazy but…go on, go. Just really, don’t spend too much time there. We really don’t know what the Kryptonite is doing to you. And until we can figure out a way to either protect you or convince Cat she doesn’t need it then avoidance is the only option.”

“In and then out. I promise,” Kara said as she turned around and then paused. She turned back and bit her lip. “Um, can I borrow your car keys?”

Alex rolled her eyes and fished her keys out of her pocket and handed them over. “And take my coat to cover up your outfit so you can go home and get changed first!”

***

Cat looked up from her laptop to see Kara standing in the doorway to her office. With an over exaggerated sigh she lifted her wrist and looked at her watch. 

“While technically ten o’clock at night is before the end of the day…” Cat trailed off meaningfully.

Kara sneezed and coughed. “I’m sorry, Miss Grant. I-I’ve been really sick and I know how you hate germs so I thought I should keep away and-”

Cat held up her hand to silence the girl. She opened her desk drawer and picked up a face mask and put it over her nose and mouth. Kara had been up to something and Cat was going to find out exactly what it was. She pointed to the seat in front of her desk.

Kara hesitated. Cat raised an eyebrow. Kara stepped forward with eyes flitting around the room as she attempted to not make eye contact with Cat, another obvious sign that she was involved in some kind of deceit. Kara sat down and nervously looked at Cat.

“Miss Grant, I’m so sor-”

“I’m not interested in the excuses, Keira.” Cat smirked beneath her mask, she loved mixing up staff names in order to put them off balance while entertaining herself. “I want to know the truth.”

“T-the truth?”

“Yes, the truth, you may be aware of the concept?” Cat replied snarkily. 

“I…” Kara trailed off.

“You?” Cat pushed, desperate to get some information that she could work with.

Cat looked at the girl, while the sneeze and the cough were definitely faked she had to admit that Kara looked pale and seemed to be struggling to catch her breath.

“I’m not sure I understand-” Kara tried.

“I’m at a loss as to why you and James Olsen have been lying to me about the audit project. You are hardly ever at your desk. And you’re acting…shady.” Cat didn’t like the word but Kara’s distracted behaviour had put Cat off her stride.

Kara reached up to adjust her glasses, a little nervous trait that Cat had to admit she found adorable. But Kara missed her glasses, wincing as if struck by a sudden migraine. 

Kara looked towards the balcony and Cat could see fear in her eyes. “Miss Grant…I don’t…I don’t feel…”

Kara stood up and leaned on the back of her chair for support. A moment later she collapsed to the ground, knocking the chair over as she went.

“K-Kara?” Cat stood up and rushed around the desk. 

Kara was unconscious on the floor, her glasses cracked from the fall. Cat knelt beside her, her hands shook as she looked over Kara’s body for any clue of what had happened.

“I need help in here!” Cat shouted out into the bullpen, hoping that someone was still in the office at the late hour.

Cat looked back down and placed her hand on Kara’s cheek, shocked by the heat coursing through her skin. “Kara? Can you hear me, darling? Kara?”

“What happened?”

Cat looked up to see James running into the office. “She collapsed, call for an ambulance!”

James paused and looked down at Kara for a moment before turning around and pushing the door to the balcony open.

“On the phone, you imbecile,” Cat shouted at him.

“Where is it?” James demanded as he pushed over furniture in his attempt to look for something.

“What the hell are-” Cat stood up and stared at him in shock. 

“The Kryptonite!” James pressed.

Cat blinked in confusion. She wondered if he was planning to get Superman to come and help but then how did he even know about the Kryptonite?

“Where is it?!” James turned and shouted at Cat, his face deadly serious.

“A-above the door threshold.” Cat watched as James looked up to where she pointed, clearly out of his reach. He walked back into the office again, stepped around Cat and knelt down beside Kara and gently lifted her into his arms.

“What…” Cat stared at James carrying her assistant and then spun around to look at the balcony. “Wha…she…”

“Take her glasses,” James said, tilting his head to indicate the cracked lenses. 

Cat reached out a shaking hand and pulled the glasses from Kara’s face and placed them in the pocket of her suit jacket. She looked at Kara’s calm face, all her sense telling her to ignore what was plainly visible.

“We need to call her sister,” James explained, “And we need to get her away from this office.” He started to walk and Cat instinctively followed him.

“Her sister? She needs an ambulance, what’s-”

“Come on Cat, look at her. You know, deep down, you know.” James told her as he indicated Kara’s desk phone with his head. “Pick it up, press speed dial 3.”

Cat stared at Kara’s lifeless body in James’ arms and tried to deny every fact right in front of her. She shook her head and picked up the phone and called the number, after half a ring a distraught sounding woman answered the call, “Thank God, you’ve been ages! Is everything okay?”

Cat swallowed. “This is Cat Grant, Kara…Kara is unconscious. I’m here with James Olsen and he told me to contact you.”

The woman, Kara’s sister, was all business. “We’ll send a helicopter for her.”

“We’ll meet you on the roof,” Cat confirmed. The line went dead. Nothing else needed to be said, she knew and Kara’s sister wasn’t going to waste time on damage control now. She hung up the phone and pointed James towards her personal elevator, knowing that the unoccupied elevator would be quickest way to the roof.

They stepped into the lift and Cat selected the top floor. “How long have you known?”

“Since the first day. You learn to see the signs.”

“What’s happened to her?” Cat asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“I don’t know,” James sounded honest. “But being near the Kryptonite can’t have helped.”

“If I’d known…I wouldn’t have-”

“I know,” James reassured.

The elevator doors opened and they navigated through the series of doors and passageways and made their way out into the chilly night air. Cat removed the broken glasses from her pocket and shrugged her way out of her jacket and gently laid it over Kara’s body. She had no idea what effect, if any, it might have but she had to feel like she was helping Kara rather than hurting her.

They silently waited for a few minutes before a black military style helicopter swooped through the air and landed on the helipad. A woman dressed in black jumped out of the helicopter and ran towards them, the fear in her eyes at seeing Kara in James’ arms meant she had to be the sister. Two other people brought a stretcher out from the back of the helicopter and approached.

“She collapsed in my office,” Cat said needlessly, desperate to say something.

James lowered Kara to the stretcher and she was quickly strapped down.

“We’ll take it from here Miss Grant,” the sister replied.

Cat stepped in front of the stretcher and grabbed hold of it. “The hell you will. She’s my assistant, I have a duty of care. I’m not about to let you fly her off into the night sky!”

“Cat…” James tried.

“No! I have no idea who these people are-”

“I’m Alex Danvers, Kara is my sister.”

“After what I just learnt about Kara I very much doubt that,” Cat acknowledged. 

Alex stomped forward and stood toe to toe with Cat. “You have the audacity to talk about duty of care?”

“I had no idea. But I am aware of the situation now,” Cat said calmly. “It was out of my hands but this…this is in my hands. I will not let Kara out of my sight. Think what you may about me but I am not about to let you take her without a fight.”

Alex stared at Cat for a moment before sighing. “Fine, you can come with us, just don’t get in my way.”

Cat nodded gratefully and stepped to one side, Alex grabbed her arm and rushed her towards the helicopter and a few moments later they were in the air. Cat was strapped into a seat, surrounded my military personnel and unable to see Kara’s stretcher from her position. She looked down at the broken glasses in her hands and softly run her thumb over the frame.


	6. Chapter 6

“What are you doing now?” Cat hovered behind Alex with her arms folded, watching the woman work.

Alex let out a sigh. “I’m trying to analyse these readings.”

“Still?” Cat sighed.

It had been two hours since they had arrived at the DEO base. Kara’s body lay on a metal table with large glass plates directing beams of sun down onto her body. She had yet to regain consciousness and Cat could feel the panic rising within her.

No one had mentioned the, by now, obvious fact that Cat had uncovered Kara’s secret. The conversation would have to happen at some point but until that time she had an advantage, and she intended to use it.

“Yes, still,” Alex huffed and moved away from the table to look up some other monitors.

Cat risked another look at the lifeless girl. She wrapped her arms around her own stomach at the wretched sight. Guilt gnawed at her, a sensation she was unfamiliar with. Sure she had done many things in her professional career that should have made her feel guilt. But they were all for the greater good of the company so she couldn’t bring herself to feel guilty. 

This was different. As an employer she knew her legal and moral responsibilities. She had worked in awful conditions while working her way up the corporate ladder. She’d learnt early on that employees who worked in poor conditions were not likely to achieve. A safe, clean and, healthy working environment was essential. Unwittingly she had failed to provide that for Kara.

Kara who now lay silent and still on a cold table in an underground military base. Kara who wore dark brown trousers, sensible flat shoes and a cardigan that Cat would be happy to burn. Kara who looked so out of place in this hostile environment.

“You could go, I can call you with an update.” Alex was keen to get rid of Cat.

“I’ll stay.” 

Hank Henshaw entered the laboratory and silently looked towards Alex for an update. Alex shook her head by way of a reply.

“Miss Grant.”

Cat folded her arms. “Mister Henshaw,” she drawled. Discovering his name and true identity hadn’t been pleasing.

Hank smirked in acknowledgement at her continued anger towards him. “Miss Grant, we need to talk about what you know.”

“Do we?” Cat wasn’t going to make this easy. As much as she felt to blame for Kara’s illness she blamed him in equal measure.

“We do.”

Alex continued to work, pretending to not be listening to the conversation.

“Then talk.” Cat leant against a piece of expensive-looking equipment, determined not to leave Kara’s side.

Hank folded his own arms and looked her straight in the eye. “I need to know if your presence will affect the security and secrecy of our operations.”

Cat felt shock. “Do you seriously think I would publish details of this?” She waved her hand around the room.

“You are the Queen of All Media.”

“I’m also an intelligent woman with an understanding of the importance of national security.”

Alex turned around. “Oh, come on. You must be itching to tell the world who is behind Supergirl!”

“Why would I do that? No one wants to know the magician after he shows how the trick works. National City needs a hero, it needs Supergirl. Exposing Kara would be unthinkable.”

Alex blinked in confusion. “Wait…You, you are Cat Grant, right? The Queen of All Media? The woman who would do anything for the scoop?”

Cat let out a sigh. Sometimes dealing with non-business people was exhausting. “If I exposed Kara as Supergirl then I’d have one front page story. Then Kara would presumably be harassed until she went underground. I’d lose an assistant and the city would lose Supergirl. If I don’t expose Kara as Supergirl I have a constant stream of newsworthy stories.”

Alex and Hank exchanged a look.

“Besides,” Cat continued, “It would be wrong to ruin Kara’s life like that.”

“So we can guarantee your discretion?” Hank pressed.

Cat scoffed a laugh. “Oh, please. I know of bigger stories than this. You don’t get to the top of my career without shaking loose a few skeletons that need to remain buried. But if you want then I will sign a non-disclosure.”

“I do want.” Hank said.

“Good. Then I’ll sign it and you can tell me everything. Starting with where we are and what organisation you work for.”

Hank chuckled. “One step at a time. I’ll get the paperwork ready and then maybe we can talk.” He muttered some instructions to Alex before leaving the room.

Cat returned to looking at Kara, willing the girl to wake up, twitch, anything.

“Why are you here?” 

Cat looked at Alex. The woman was opposite to Kara, she was pessimistic, cold and angry. 

“Believe it or not, I have a duty of care.”

“You expect me to believe that Cat Grant would do this for any member of staff?” Alex scoffed.

“I never said that. No, I wouldn’t be here for just anyone. But Kara is different. She is close to me and I am well aware that I am responsible for her being here.” Cat saw no reason to sugar-coat the truth.

“Well,” Alex said, “She’s somewhat responsible. As are we.”

“Then we can all share in the misery together.” Cat smothered a yawn.

“I don’t know how long it will be until she wakes up.” Alex’s voice held a kind tone.

“Is it normal for her to be…like this?”

“No,” Alex admitted. She sat on a stool and wheeled it beside Kara’s body. “No, I would have expected her to have woken up by now.”

“May I ask what the lamps are for?” Cat pulled up a stool and sat on the opposite side to Alex.

“They simulate the sun,” Alex explained. “Kara draws energy from the sun, it’s what powers her abilities.”

“Will the damage be permanent?” Cat asked the question she had been holding back since she arrived.

“I honestly don’t know. There’s so much with don’t know about Kara and her physiology.”

“You seem to have an understanding of Kryptonite, you’ve developed it into weapons.” Cat fished for information.

“We do utilise it,” Alex evaded.

Cat knew when to change topic. “Did you grow up together?”

Alex hesitated a moment. “Yes, she came to us when she was fourteen.”

“She doesn’t talk about home life much, for obvious reasons.” Cat smiled as the puzzle started to fit together. “But she did always speak fondly of her sister.”

“She speaks highly of you too,” Alex admitted.

Cat smiled. “Well, I always knew she was strange,” she joked.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both looking at Kara and hoping for life. An electronic beeping caught Alex’s attention. She checked a computer readout and flipped a switch to turn the lamps above Kara off.

“I need to prepare another room so we can take some scans.” Alex paused. “Will you…sit with her, until I get back?”

Cat understood that Alex was loathe to leave Kara alone. She nodded. “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

As soon as Alex left Cat looked down at Kara’s face. “Listen, Keira, this is quite enough. Your secret is out and that is fine. Nothing needs to change. Well, maybe a heads up now and then if it’s something particularly juicy. Oh, and don’t heat my latte with the eye thing, I’m not convinced it’s sanitary.”

“Wake up,” she hissed.

“Fine.” She stood up and pushed the stool back against the wall. “We are going to have a long talk about your insubordination. You know I hate being ignored.”

Alex entered the room with two other people and they started to dismantle the lamps. 

“Where to now?” Cat asked through a smothered yawn. She’d been through several other procedures with Kara and she wasn’t about to stop now.

“This one she does alone,” Alex said. 

“Like hell-”

“It’s a purifying room designed to cleanse any remaining Kryptonite particles. It’s deadly to humans.”

“But-”

“But perfectly safe for Kara.”

Cat smothered another yawn as she prepared herself to argue with Alex.

“Look, it’s one in the morning. Go home and get some rest, I’ll make sure that you’re picked up first thing in the morning,” Alex offered.

“I’m not leaving here.” Cat couldn’t be certain that they would keep their word and let her back in. Determined to stay as long as it took, she stood her ground.

“Well, the treatment cycle will take three hours. I don’t think even you are going to manage to stay upright for that.”

“I might just surprise you, Miss Danvers.”

“Surprise me by graciously accepting a bed in our barracks. You’ll be no good to Kara, or your multi-million-dollar empire, if you’re dead on your feet.”

Cat raised an eyebrow. “Barracks?” The word fell distastefully from her lips.

“Sorry, we don’t have a penthouse,” Alex bit back.

Cat looked up as Kara was wheeled from the room.

“I’ll wake you the second there is any news,” Alex promised.

Fighting the tiredness only made it worse and Cat attempted to hold back another yawn. She knew she was beat and nodded her agreement to Alex.

A few minutes later she was in a room as big as the photocopy room in her office but with eight beds crammed into the space. Alex assured her that she wouldn’t be disturbed and told her to take her pick of the bunks. Cat strolled along the bed, peering into each bunk for signs of cleanliness. 

She decided that they were all equally horrid and lowered herself onto a lower bunk. She removed her high heeled shoes and carefully lay down on the hard bed. She felt her jaw clench at being separated from Kara.

Kara was Supergirl. It all fit and made sense and she was amazed she hadn’t spotted it earlier. Of course she’d had her suspicions but it seemed ridiculous. As a seasoned journalist she knew that the best lies were hiding in plain sight. But she never expected that a superhero would be bringing her latte’s and topping up her sweet supply.

Cat had always felt drawn to Kara, even if she did fight the instinct. She wondered if she deep down suspected there was more to her quiet assistant. Or if it was simply Kara that intrigued her. Was there any difference between Kara and Supergirl? Sure there was the outfit but the ethics were the same. 

From the first day that Supergirl had glided onto the scene, causing chaos in her wake, Cat had felt compelled to guide her. In a similar way she wished to guide Kara. She had always known that both women had a special place in her heart. 

But seeing Kara collapse in her office. Watching the girl undergo test after test. Cat was starting to question what her feelings towards Kara meant. At first she thought of herself as a mentor. But as a member of the leadership programme at CatCo she knew exactly how she treated staff she mentored. She had touched on the possibility that her maternal instincts had been awoken by the girl but shut down that thought down. 

The truth was she knew she was too afraid to admit to herself what those feelings were. Especially when she was as tired and emotional as she was. Despite the mechanical hum of the underground base and the inhospitable surroundings she soon fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Cat was dreaming. It was clearly a dream because Lois Lane had been arrested for crimes against fashion and Cat looked twenty years younger. But the dream wasn’t to last. She opened one eye and was surprised to see Alex Danvers leaning over her. After a few seconds her brain caught her up on what had happened, where she was and “Kara?”

“She just woke up.” Alex stood back to give Cat room to get up.

Cat was about to exit the barracks when she realised she was bare-footed and grabbed her shoes up off of the floor. She put them on and hurriedly gestured for Alex to lead the way. They silently walked through corridors until reaching another stark-looking laboratory.

Alex opened the door and Cat walked in. She was surprised to see Kara still laying on a metal table, she had hoped for a soft hospital bed at the very least.

“Kara?” 

Kara’s eyes flicked over to meet hers. After a moment she seemed to manage to focus on her boss. “Miss Grant…I-”

Cat couldn’t help but show her relief. Ignoring her intermittent rule regarding personal space she approached the table and placed her hand on Kara’s cheek. She gently pushed the hair away from Kara’s face, ignoring the confused and pained look which Kara gave her.

“Shh,” Cat whispered. “Just concentrate on getting better.” 

“I-I’m Supergirl,” Kara whispered with a ghost of a smile.

Cat laughed. “No shit.”

“I wanted to tell you myself,” Kara said, her voice still hoarse.

“Well, you’re still Keira to me.” 

“I’m sorr-”

“No, none of that,” Cat stopped the apology that she knew was on Kara’s lips. “There is no need for that. Just…just concentrate on getting better. You gave everyone quite a scare.”

Kara licked her dry lips and nodded. Alex approached the table, having kindle hung back to give them both some privacy. 

“So, I think we need to put you back under the sun lamps,” Alex said.

Kara winced at the idea. “I just wanna sleep right now.”

Alex frowned. “You’ll get your powers back quicker if-”

“I just feel so tired.”

Cat could tell that something was bothering Alex. “Does this usually happened?”

“It’s hard to say, this doesn’t happen often,” Alex replied.

“Please, Alex.” Kara whined in a way that Cat knew no one could ignore.

Alex smiled. “Sure, just stay here a moment and I’ll get it set up.”

Alex turned to leave the laboratory and Cat quickly followed her. As soon as they were in the corridor outside she put her hand on Alex’s arm. “What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

Alex hesitated for a moment and then let out a sigh. “Kara hates being without her powers. Imagine never getting sick, never getting out of breath. It’s a big adjustment. And then there’s the other side of things, things that you and I take for granted as being easy becomes really difficult when Kara doesn’t have her powers. Remembering that food from the microwave is hot and can burn your hands. Not knowing how much force to apply when closing a door. Everything changes and she hates it. It frightens her.”

“I can certainly understand that.”

“Exactly,” Alex continued, “So she must be really sick if she wants to sleep rather than start the healing process. Usually I’m the one telling Kara to get out from under the lamps.”

Cat understood Alex’s concerns. “You’re worried she’s sicker than she has been before.”

“Yes,” Alex admitted.

“And that she’ll take longer to recover.”

Alex nodded and Cat started to feel sick. In her mind she had assumed that Supergirl would wake up, jump to her feet and fly off to save the day. She knew that the prolonged exposure to the Kryptonite was to blame for Kara’s sickness and she couldn’t stand to think about what it had done to her.

“We have a problem.” Hank announced his arrival. He looked at Cat, apparently wanting her to leave so he could discuss something with Alex.

Cat folded her arms. “Well by all means, share with the group.”

Hank look at Alex and she shrugged. “We’re stuck with her, you might as well say what you were going to say.”

“The media is going crazy wondering where Supergirl is. As there hasn’t been a sighting of her since we picked her up they are beginning to speculate that she is dead.” Hank looked into the laboratory. “Can we get her up and about?”

“Up and about?” Cat shrieked with her hands on her hips. “Up and about? She very nearly did die. You had the audacity to suspecting me of wanting to profit from Supergirl and you’re doing this because of a little negative publicity?”

Hank raised an eyebrow, amused with Cat’s outburst. “I’m not concerned over negative publicity, Miss Grant. I’m concerned that Supergirl’s disappearance will not go unnoticed by the very people she protects this city from. If Supergirl is not back in the sky and making her presence known soon then National City will be in grave danger.”

Cat considered the point for a moment before spinning on her heel and re-entering the laboratory. She approached Kara, Hank and Alex on her heels to see what was happening.

“I refuse to believe you have managed to keep your secret identity a secret from people at CatCo. Who else knows?”

Kara blinked in confusion. “Um. I-I…well-”

“I know James Olsen knows, if it weren’t for him being at the office when you collapsed…” Cat’s thoughts drifted back to seeing Kara fall. She shook her head. “Who else?”

“Winn.” Kara quickly cracked under Cat’s intense questioning glare.

Cat frowned. “Winn?”

“He sits across from me,” Kara explained with an exasperated eye roll. 

Cat looked up towards the ceiling as she mentally went through her employees.

“You call him the cardigan hobbit,” Kara whispered.

“Oh! Plaid and hair gel. Him? Really, Kara?” Cat was surprised at Kara’s choice to entrust such a big secret. 

“He’s my friend,” Kara bit out angrily.

Cat paused at Kara’s tone. “I…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so judgemental of your friends, I’m sure you trust them for a reason. So, James and…Winn? Anyone else?”

Kara shook her head, her expression pained. “You’re not going to fire them are you?”

“Fire them? No! I need their help.”

Kara opened her mouth in confusion, no words forming.

“Don’t worry, I assure you that everything is fine. Just get well, Kara.” Cat turned around and gestured for Alex and Hank to follow her out of the room. “I’m returning home. I will work with Kara’s friends to ensure that Supergirl is very much visible in National City. I want to be kept updated as to Kara’s condition and I want you to give me your word that I will be able to return here if I want to check on her personally. Does that sound fair?”

“Very,” Hank agreed, seemingly surprised. “I’ll source a vehicle and I’ll drive you home myself.”

Once Hank had left Alex turned to Cat and looked at her curiously. “Why? Why would you lie on your network?”

“It’s not a lie if you simply don’t give all of the information.” Cat shrugged her shoulders. “If we use some previously unseen footage of Supergirl performing some kind of heroic deed then it’s up to the public whether or not they want to assume it happened recently.”

“Will that work? With all the media speculation otherwise?”

“Where CatCo goes, others follow.” Cat sounded confident but even she knew she may have to bend a few of her own rules. 

“Kara must mean a lot to you.” Alex looked at Cat.

“Yes, she does.” Cat replied, keeping her expression neutral.

“She means a lot to me too.” The threat in Alex’s tone was clear.

“I’m aware of that. I want nothing but the best for her,” Cat admitted. “Look after her, tell her that her job is safe and I’ll be back to see how she is doing soon.”

***

Alex lowered Kara into the bunkbed. Kara had been too weak to walk herself to the barracks and although that worried Alex she kept a smile on her face for Kara’s sake.

As Kara’s head hit the pillow she frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Alex questioned. She pulled a blanket from another bunk and placed it over Kara.

“W-was Cat here?” Kara asked in surprise.

“Yes, how did you know?” 

Kara blushed. “I…I can smell her perfume.”

“Your super senses are coming back?” Alex questioned, feeling hopeful.

“No.” Kara shook her head sadly. “I just know Cat’s perfume.”

“Oh yes?” Alex chuckled. She’d seen the way Kara looked at her boss, she wasn’t sure what it meant but she knew Kara’s inability to keep a secret would allow her to find out soon enough.

“She slept here?” Kara asked, her voice a soft whisper.

“Eventually, yes. I thought she was going to stand guard over you all night. It was only when I told her she couldn’t go into the decontamination bay that she agreed to rest.”

“She actually chose to sleep here?”

Alex smiled. “Yes, Kara, she actually chose to sleep here.” Alex sat on the edge of the bunk and looked at Kara. “She cares about you, a lot.”

“She’s a good boss,” Kara replied instantly.

“She is,” Alex allowed. “Do you think she’d come here for anyone else?”

“No one else is Supergir-” Kara sat up. “Cat Grant knows I’m Supergirl!”

Alex gently took hold of Kara’s shoulders and pressed her back down. “Yes, she does.”

“But…she…what if-”

“She’s going to keep your secret, Kara. Don’t worry.”

“She is?” Kara shot up again.

Alex pushed her down. “Yes, now take some of her advice and rest.”

“But what does she want in return? Does she want an interview? An exclusive interview? An exclusive televised interview?”

“She doesn’t want anything in return. And she’s not going to expose your identity. Or fire you.”

Kara frowned as she took this information in, her eyes focused on the ceiling of the bunk as she processed the news.

Alex took a breath. “Kara…you and Cat Grant…”

Kara’s eyes registered panic and Alex had an answer before Kara could issue her first denial. “What about us? I mean…s-she’s my boss and…like I said I love my job and-”

“Kara.” Alex knew the direct approach would work best. “Do you have feelings for Cat Grant?”

Kara’s intake of air seemingly sucked the oxygen out of the room. Had she had her powers Alex imagined it would have. “N-no.”

Alex smiled. “I think that’s a y-yes.”

“Alex…” Kara trailed off. She closed her eyes and seemingly braced herself against whatever Alex was about to say.

“Kara…I just want you to be happy. You’re my little sister and I want you to be able to talk to me about stuff. No matter what that stuff is.”

Kara opened her eyes and looked warily at Alex.

“Look, I know sometimes I may not be the easiest person to speak to but that’s only because I care. I just want to protect you. And I know that sounds crazy to you because you’re Supergirl and you don’t need my protection but you’re my little sister and I’ll always look out for you.”

“Even if it’s something really, really stupid?” Kara asked hesitantly.

“Especially then.” Alex smoothed Kara’s hair away from her face. “But if it’s something you feel strongly in your heart then it’s not stupid.”

“I thought it was a crush but…but I think it’s more. How do you know?”

“I don’t know,” Alex answered honestly. “Is a crush really any different from being in love? When you have a crush on someone you think about them all the time, you want to be near them, you picture a future with them. I don’t know how that is any different from being in love. I think a crush is just a name we give it to diminish it somehow.”

“You think I’m in l-love with Cat Grant?”

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, what do you think?”

“I think she would never be interested in me. Not like that.”

“And why not?” Alex felt a small amount of anger creep into her tone. She hated Kara’s self-deprecating ways. “You’re beautiful, kind, smart…she’d be lucky to have you!”

Kara giggled. “Whoa there, Alex.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I’m just say that you’re a catch. And she would, she would be lucky to have you.”

“I don’t think she’d see it like that. I don’t think she really sees me at all.”

“I think you’re wrong.” Kara looked at Alex with a confused frown. “Kara, Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, was in pieces when you were brought in here. In fact, she refused to let you out of her sight. When I met her on the roof of CatCo Plaza I almost had to wrestle her for you!”

Kara blushed and reached up to nervously fidget with her glasses. She paused when she realised they obviously weren’t there.

“Your glasses broke; she’s been carrying them around like some beloved trinket. She thinks I didn’t notice. Kara…she cares for you. You can’t tell me she would have done the same for any other employee.”

“But she’s my boss…I can’t. We can’t-” 

“True but there’s no law against you dating your boss,” Alex pointed out. 

“D-dating,” Kara spluttered.

“Theoretically speaking.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Kara, you know how you always say you can’t get a date and you have to look online and set up blind dates?”

Kara nodded her head, the blush still lingering around her cheeks.

“Well, newsflash, there are tons of people who would love to date you. You’re just completely oblivious to them. You think that no-one is interested and you end up picking bad matches online. I can literally name ten people who we have seen this week who would love to date you.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Kara mumbled. 

“No, it isn’t. You could have your pick of people if you just believed in yourself and opened your eyes to it.”

“I-I…that’s not me at all.”

“I know but sweetheart, here’s the thing.” Alex took a deep breath and looked at Kara kindly. “Cat Grant is a powerful, successful…middle-aged woman. No matter what her feelings towards you I cannot see her making the first move. It could be career suicide for her. One sexual harassment case and she could lose everything she has worked to build up.”

“But I would never-”

“She doesn’t know that. She’s human, Kara. And, like Kryptonians, humans have fears and doubts. Even people like Cat. So no matter how she feels about you, she won’t make the first move. That’s down to you. If you want to make it.”

“I wouldn’t know how. What to say or…anything.” Kara started to panic at the very thought of it.

“I know,” Alex soothed, “But now you need to try and rest. Things will all seem clearer when you are feeling better. And then we can talk again, if you’d like?”

Kara smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” Alex stood up and adjusted the blanket around Kara. “Get some sleep.” She leaned down and kissed Kara’s forehead.

***

Cat watched as Winn got up from his desk and the second his back was turned she hurried after him, keeping a discreet distance. She had to admit she was enjoying the return to her journalistic roots. The tailing of suspects, the subterfuge, it was kind of fun. 

Winn stepped into the elevator while Cat hid around the corner. As soon as the doors closed she stepped out and watched to see what floor he had gone to. As she expected it was somewhere that IT hobbits had no place being, the accounts department.

She pressed the button to call the elevator, ignoring the looks she got from people wondering why she was using the public elevator rather than her own private one. The elevator arrived and she selected Winn’s destination. 

Once there she looked around, knowing that wherever he had gone would be out of the way. It took a measly minute of searching before she found the door to an abandoned office down a quiet corridor. She listened at the door for a moment. A smile crossed her face.

She stood up and put on a neutral expression and pushed the door open, stepping in and scaring Winn and James half to death in the process.

“So.” Cat looked around. “This is Supergirl headquarters.”

James looked concerned at what was coming next. Winn looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

“Cat,” James spoke, “Is there any word on Kara?”

It hadn’t necessarily been what she was expecting James to ask. She appreciated the question and the concern. “She’s…recovering. But she will be out of action for a while. Which is why I need you two to help me with a top secret project.”

“W-we’re not fired?” Winn questioned in shock.

“Not yet,” Cat allowed. She looked around the room. “Although I suppose all of this is stolen property…”

“I-I promise that all of this was going to be thrown away!” Winn pointed to various pieces of computer equipment. “Everything here I fixed, nothing was being used. Nothing was-”

“As impressive as all this is…” Cat looked around with a scowl. “We need to tighten security around here.”

“We?” James asked with a knowing smile.

“Yes, we. I suspect this pathetic little group will run much smoother with some much needed leadership.”

“Leadership?” Winn questioned. Any further comments were silenced with a glare from Cat.

“With all due respect, Cat,” James continued bravely, “The reason this group works is because there is no hierarchy. You only found us because you were looking for us. And we have kept under the radar so far is because we use and repair equipment that is being thrown out and don’t have security. Or the boss coming to visit us.”

Cat contemplated James’ argument and knew he was right, but refused to admit it just yet. 

“We don’t have time to discuss this right now. Our main priority now is counteracting the competition, there are rumours that Supergirl is dead. Obviously this cannot continue. We need to flood the news and social media with stories, videos and images of Supergirl.”

“But Kara’s not here,” Winn piped up.

Cat stared at him and then looked at James. “Are you sure this one is essential?”

James looked at Winn. “She means use old stock, unseen footage.”

“Oh!” Winn suddenly caught on. “I get it.” He frowned. “Isn’t that unethical?”

“Yes,” Cat admitted. “But no more unethical than allowing criminals to believe that Supergirl is dead. If people think Supergirl is gone then chaos will ensue. It’s up to us to make it seem like Supergirl is out there doing her…super job.”

***

Two days went by like a flash. James and Winn had done everything they could to keep Supergirl active in people’s hearts and minds. Cat fielded off questions from competitor media companies about where she was getting the latest Supergirl footage from. She knew they weren’t buying into the media storm she had singularly created but they had, thankfully, stopped reporting on Supergirl’s demise. 

It hadn’t been easy, especially when some of her best reporters had questioned her methods and she had been forced to lie to them. But luckily the little band that Kara had assembled seemed to be getting away with it, for the meantime. Cat knew it was only a matter of time before they would run out of footage and they would need the real Supergirl back in action. Or they would have to resort to digital manipulation and she wasn’t sure she was prepared to cross that line and threaten CatCo’s reputation.

Cat had considered calling Alex several times over the past two days but she never quite managed to do it. She desperately wanted an update on Kara’s condition but she was almost afraid to ask for it. Very quickly she had understood Alex’s personality, she was quick, insightful and, investigative. Cat knew that her interest in Kara had very quickly been picked up upon by the perceptive Alex. She wondered how she would fare with Alex now the preoccupation of Kara’s condition was behind them. There was a good chance that any goodwill Alex had towards her would now have evaporated now Kara was on the mend. 

As strong and laidback as Cat liked to portray herself, she knew that it was in essence an act. She could switch it on and off like a switch. But deep down she understood that a dispute with Alex over her true feelings towards Kara would be devastating. 

Despite the hectic last couple of days, she had realised that her feelings for Kara had become stronger than she would have liked. What first manifested itself as interest in helping the girl to grow and develop had now turned into so much more. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment it had happened, but it had happened. She’d become just like a stereotypical old, male executive and she had a thing for her young, pretty assistant. 

She wanted to kick some sense into herself but she knew there was nothing that could be done now. The feelings were too strong for her to even consider firing Kara and making herself miserable. And why make Kara suffer needlessly because she couldn’t keep her thoughts to herself. Kara deserved better, certainly better than some old woman with a childish infatuation. 

As a mother she knew exactly how she would feel if Carter were to ever date a woman twice his age. Not that she was quite ready to think of Carter turning into an adult, that just served to make her feel older. When she considered Adam and the fact that she had a child the same age as Kara, it made her shiver uncomfortably. 

Her mobile phone rang with a withheld number and she quickly answered it.

“It’s Alex Danvers, we need you to come down here, if you have time?”

Cat stood and was walking towards the door before Alex had even finished the sentence. “What’s happened?”

“Kara needs a pep talk and she’s not listening to me. I know she respects you…”

“Pick me up at CatCo Plaza.”


	8. Chapter 8

Cat had barely fastened her seatbelt when she turned to Alex and asked, “What’s happened?”

Alex pulled away from CatCo Plaza and merged into the city traffic. “Her powers aren’t coming back and there was…an incident.”

“With Kara?” 

“No,” Alex reassured Cat quickly. “There was an alien attack just outside the city, we went to apprehend it and…” 

Alex paused and Cat turned to regard the younger woman with a raised eyebrow.

“We lost an agent,” Alex finished softly. “Kara feels guilty, it’s eating her up and she’s struggling to come to terms with this and the loss of her powers. She’s feeling useless. I was hoping you could talk to her.”

“I see,” Cat said softly. “I’ll try and speak with her although I don’t know why you think she will listen to me if you have obviously tried to talk to her.”

“She respects you. I’m her sister, we argue about things, disagree on things. You’re her boss, she can’t argue with you.”

Cat laughed. “Oh, I think you’ll find that ship has sailed. Kara is becoming quite comfortable with arguing with me these days. Sometimes I wish I hadn’t encouraged her out of her shell.”

Alex smiled. “You don’t mean that.”

“No, I don’t. But I have to admit that when I started I never considered how much trouble she would become,” Cat joked lightly.

“Can I be direct with you?” Alex asked suddenly.

Cat smiled. “I’d prefer that you were.”

Alex paused as she considered her words. “Kara may seem weak, maybe naïve, but she shoulders a hell of a lot of responsibility as Supergirl.”

“I imagine she does,” Cat agreed, having come to the same conclusion herself.

“She never complains; she takes it all in her stride. But I know that she desperately wants a normal life.”

“That’s not even remotely possible,” Cat pointed out.

“I know,” Alex acknowledged. “But she deserves to try. And we need to help her with that. She wants a job, friends, games night, movie marathons. She wants to be normal.”

“When she’s not flying around the city and defeating aliens.” Cat sighed. “Yes, I supposed I can understand the desire. Those with stressful jobs decompress with sunny vacations, alcohol, whatever. Kara wants normality, that’s her getaway.”

“Exactly.” Alex seemed happy that Cat had grasped the concept.

“Are you telling me you want me to treat her no differently now I know she’s Supergirl?” Cat questioned. 

“Yes,” Alex admitted. “The DEO would love nothing more than for Kara to lose her job and her undercover identity, then she could work for us fulltime.”

“You are the DEO, Miss Danvers.”

“I’m a DEO agent second. I’m Kara’s sister first.”

Cat had to admit she was very happy to hear Alex say so. “And Kara’s sister wants?”

“For Kara to be happy. And for Kara that’s fetching coffee for the Queen of All Media and playing Pictionary on Thursdays with her friends.”

“Piction-what?”

“Never mind.”

Cat stared out of the car window for a while, taking in all what Alex had told her before speaking again. “I had considered it would be self-indulgent to keep Kara in her position at CatCo, knowing what I know. I wanted to, I’ve never had such a good assistant and I know I’d find it difficult to replace her.”

Cat turned to face Alex. “But I have to consider all the good that Supergirl could do if she wasn’t stuck in the office working for me.”

“Kara never asked for this responsibility. She’s taken it on but I think she’s taken too much on. Even Superman has a day job…”

“Oh, does he now?” Cat asked, intrigued.

“I suppose so,” Alex covered. “But we’re talking about Kara.”

“If Kara wants her job at CatCo then she’s welcome to it. As much as I struggle with the concept of keeping Supergirl checking copy rather than saving lives…that’s for you and Kara to decide upon. Not me.”

“Good, because I think she needs her boss to tell her to get her ass in work.”

 

***

Kara sat in the corner of the officer’s mess, facing the wall and moving her food around the tray disinterestedly. Her left hand was in a makeshift sling and she let out a sigh causing her hand to graze the table. She hissed in pain and tenderly moved her hand into a more comfortable position in the sling.

She heard the sound of heels clicking across the room, only realising how out of place they sounded when the owner was right behind her. She spun around and looked up at a very displeased-looking Cat Grant.

“M-Miss Grant!”

“What happened to your hand?” Cat asked, no nonsense as usual.

“I…I broke it.” Kara swallowed nervously.

Cat rolled her eyes. “I see. And your other hand? Still in good working order or have you managed to render yourself completely useless?”

Kara could feel the blush flooding her face. She lifted her good hand and waved it slightly. “It’s fine.”

“Good. I expect you back in the office. My lattes have been cold, my lettuce wrap non-existent, my voicemail is practically full and I had to cancel my facial myself.”

“I-I don’t think I’m ready to come back, my powers-”

“Don’t tell me you need super powers to do the menial tasks I entrust you with.” Cat snorted a laugh.

“No,” Kara bit out angrily, “I just don’t feel ready.”

“Well tough, you’re needed. You can’t stay here and wallow.”

“I’m not wallowing!” Kara shouted and jumped to her feet. She paused and took a deep breath to calm herself down. “I’m not wallowing,” she repeated softly.

“Hmm.” Cat looked at her, analysing her the way she so often did. “What happened to your hand?”

Kara flushed bright red. 

“Well, Keira? I haven’t got all day.”

“I hit a wall,” Kara whispered.

“You hit a wall,” Cat repeated. “And do you feel better now?”

“No, of course not,” Kara sighed and flopped back into her seat. “I didn’t mean to, I just…I just lashed out. And normally when I hit something it kinda breaks…”

Cat regarded Kara for a moment before pulling out a chair and sitting beside her. “Why did you lash out?”

“A-a man died. Because of me.” Kara could feel the tears begin to fill her eyes but she desperately didn’t want to cry in front of Cat.

“You killed him?” Cat asked with disinterest as she examined the uneaten food on Kara’s tray.

“What? No!” Kara blinked in shock. “He was killed when Supergirl should have been there to protect him. When I should have been there to protect him.”

“And who was this man?”

“A DEO agent…his name wa-”

Cat cut off Kara’s explanation with a wave of her hand. “So, a DEO agent died, doing what he signed up to do? I’m sorry Keira but I don’t see how this can possibly be your fault.”

“I should have-”

“No, no,” Cat silenced Kara again. “You are not obligated to save everyone. This man knew what he was getting himself into, no one twisted his arm to work here. He didn’t sign up under the stipulation that Supergirl would save him should the need ever arise, no, he died in the line of duty like tens of thousands of soldiers have done before and so many will do in the future. It is not up to you to save everyone. No one would ever expect that of you. You shouldn’t expect it from yourself.”

“But…” Kara swallowed. “I could have saved him.”

“And presumably so could his colleagues had they thought differently, acted differently. Or maybe more people could have died. Or maybe many other things. We can’t agonise at what might have been, we can only focus on what happens next. And for you that’s coming back to CatCo.”

“To bring you latte,” Kara mumbled.

“Amongst other things, yes.” Cat agreed. “Why did you take the job at CatCo?”

Kara looked at Cat. “I…I don’t remember, I just-”

“No, something happened to make you apply and after I terrified you in your interview, you still came back for more. Why did you take the job?”

Kara considered the question. “I wanted to make a difference.”

“Go on,” Cat encouraged.

“I thought that working for you would teach me so much and that working in media I could help to…to shine a light on the important things. I don’t expect to go far but to just be a part of a business that-”

“You’ll go as far as you want to go, Kara,” Cat said softly. “If you wanted to take over my job one day then you could do it. I hired you because we share the same values even though our personalities couldn’t be more different. Businesses require different people working together to reach a common goal.”

“I couldn’t do your job, Miss Grant,” Kara said with a blush.

“Oh, you could, if you wanted to. If you set your mind to it. But really the world is your oyster, Kara. Stay at CatCo and deliver lattes, climb the corporate ladder, become managing director of one of the affiliate networks, even replace me. CatCo needs you just as much as it needs me. Because I need you.”

“Hank wants me to stay here at the DEO,” Kara said.

“What do you want?” 

Kara frowned, no one had asked her what she wanted. “It doesn’t matter, National City needs Supergirl.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Cat scoffed. “National City will survive with or without Supergirl, it did just fine before you decided to save that plane…why did you suddenly decide to save that plane anyway?”

“Alex was on board,” Kara admitted.

“Ah.” Cat smiled. “It all makes sense now. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, National City is lucky to have Supergirl but National City shouldn’t rely on Supergirl.”

“But you said-”

“Ignore what I said before, that was before I had all the facts. Now I do I have to ask you again, what do you want?”

Kara considered the question. “I want things to stay the way they are now. I want to be your assistant and I want to be Supergirl. I want both.”

“Then have both. There’s no reason why you have to choose. You are your own person with your own desires, no one can make you stay at CatCo if you don’t want to and no one can make you take on the responsibility of being Supergirl all the time.”

Kara smiled softly. “Then I think I’d like to come back to CatCo.” She held up her damaged hand. “If you’ll have me back.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “I expect you back in the office first thing tomorrow morning, try not to break any other appendages before then.”


	9. Chapter 9

Cat threw the hands-free earpiece down onto the desk. After a moment of deliberation; she walked towards her private bar and poured herself an alcoholic drink. Cat wished she didn’t let her mother so easily push her buttons but that was what she was ultimately paying a therapist for. She swirled the liquid around her glass and walked to her chair and flopped into it. 

A sound from outside her office caught her attention and she looked up to see Kara running from her desk and towards the restrooms. Kara had been back in the office for four days and her powers had yet to return. In those four days Cat realised just what Alex had meant about Kara struggling with the humanity of day to day life. As it turned out, Kara was a walking disaster zone. She had been cut, bruised, burnt multiple times just going about the most basic of tasks. It looked like this particular incident involved a cardboard box and a papercut of somewhat epic proportions. 

Despite witnesses most of the accidents, Cat had not interfered or assisted Kara. The reason was two-fold, firstly she didn’t want to be seen to be helping her hapless assistant as she had an icy image to maintain. Secondly, she daren’t be too close to Kara until she managed to get the crush she had on her assistant under control. 

Cat was disgusted at herself. Even whilst Kara was going through some of the most trying times of her life, Cat still found herself gazing at long legs and picturing them wrapped her body. The attraction was getting way out of hand and Cat was struggling to focus on her work, not that she made any real effort to keep Kara away. 

It wasn’t the first time Cat had found herself attracted to a woman, not that she had any actual experience with women, the odd drunken kiss aside. But Kara had awoken something within her and now she had fantasies running through her mind morning, noon and night. However, the fantasies were always doused by common sense which pointed out that Kara was apparently straight, far too young and, professionally-speaking, completely out of bounds. The thought that Kara might feel in some way obligated to acquiesce to Cat’s advances because of her job made Cat feel physically sick.

Cat didn’t like the feeling of being distracted at work. Therefore, she was working on getting over her crush and that meant scratching the itch and that invariably meant dating. Cat wasn’t a stranger to the dating game, now and then she felt the need for some companionship and would spend a little time on the dating market. It never lasted, the men she dated were either scared of her, made assumptions about her or tried to change her. She’d considered branching out and actively dating women but Cat didn’t like to be out of her element and having no previous experience concerned her. She wasn’t about to have her coming out experience splashed over the Daily Planet’s gossip column. 

“Miss Grant?”

Cat looked at Kara, blatantly looking at the large bandage wrapped around her hand.

Kara looked at the bandage and then smiled sweetly. “Just a scratch.”

“Mmm. It goes well with your collection.” Cat knew she should reign in the insults but she couldn’t help herself.

Kara looked slighted by the comment and Cat sighed at mental image of a kicked puppy that came into her mind. “Was there a reason you came in here?” 

Kara was really flustered now as she handed over a stack of proofs. “F-for the meeting tomorrow morning.”

“At last.” Cat hated herself for being so harsh with Kara but she wanted to keep her emotions in check and this was the way she did that. Kara stood hesitantly in front of the desk. “Is there something else?”

“Yes,” Kara blurted out. 

Cat rolled her eyes. “Well, spit it out, Keira.”

Kara nodded nervously. “There’s a message for you from Sam Edison, he-he says he can’t make your…um…date tonight.”

“Oh.” Cat hadn’t expected that. She briefly wondered if she had been stood up or if there was a genuine reason for the cancellation. Either way she couldn’t find it within her to care too much, she wasn’t exactly invested in the date anyway. “Very well, cancel my table.”

Kara nodded and turned around. She only got halfway across the office when she paused and turned back. Cat raised her eyebrow curiously as Kara nervously fidgeted with her hands. “M-maybe we could have dinner? T-tonight. I mean, I-I’m not doing anything and you’re now available and I know Carter is at his dad’s and…well…um, maybe it would be, I don’t know…nice?”

Cat opened her mouth and quickly clamped it shut again before any more negative words could escape. She had no idea why Kara would ask her out to dinner. She presumed that the girl wanted something and knew if she declined she would be left wondering what it was. They’d been out for drinks before and Cat couldn’t see the harm, she was at a loose end now anyway.

“Very well,” Cat said slowly. A thought suddenly occurred to her. “Cancel the table at Albina, I know you’re not a fan of Ukrainian cuisine.”

Kara’s face lit up in relief and gratitude. “Thank you. Um, where would you like to go instead?”

Cat considered it for a moment. “You choose, somewhere you like.” She lowered her head to indicate the conversation was over. She was skating into dangerous territory and didn’t trust herself until she’d had more time to take in the change of events. She heard Kara mumble something and leave and willed her eyes to focus on the proofs in front of her. Despite her best efforts all she could think of was why Kara had invited her to dinner. Did she want to quit? Did she want a promotion? Was she still concerned about Cat’s ability to keep her alter-ego a secret? Was it romantic? 

Her breath was stolen from her at the last question but she quickly vanquished any notion of romance. Kara was probably just being her extraordinarily kind self, saw that Cat was alone for the night and decided to act. The girl probably thought Cat was distraught at being stood up. 

Cat risked a glance up and looked towards Kara’s desk. She wasn’t there. Cat let out a sigh of relief and reminded herself during the next office refit to not have glass walls.

***

Kara pushed Winn through the door and then stepped into the room and closed and locked the door behind them.

“Er, Kara, this is the ladies,” Winn pointed out uncomfortably.

“I just asked Cat out and she said yes,” Kara said. She nervously paced the room.

Winn blinked. “Er, congrats? What’s that got to do with you kidnapping me and locking me in the ladies bathroom?”

Kara grabbed Winn by his cardigan and pulled him close. “This is YOUR fault!”

For the first time, Winn was happy that Kara had lost her superpowers or his cardigan would never be the same again. “How’s it my fault?”

“You opened my eyes to it,” Kara said and she shook him. “You made me watch that film. Made me read those stories. I had no idea I felt that way and now I do and I can’t stop thinking about it. And now I’ve asked Cat out and she said yes and it’s your fault!”

“Er, you’re welcome?” Winn said and gently pushed himself back from Kara. 

“What should I do? I should cancel? Or get sick, not actually get sick but pretend I’m sick. Unless I can actually get sick? Can I do that? That would be the perfect reason to cancel. Oh God, what must she think? She said yes, that’s good, right? Right?” Kara looked up at Winn.

Winn stared at his friend and let out a laugh. “Oh. My. God. I had no idea how bad you had it. This is amazing.” He clapped his hand and laughed again. 

“Winn! This isn’t funny!” Kara protested.

Winn quickly sobered up. “I’m sorry, Kara. I don’t mean it like that. It’s just I’m so happy for you, to really like someone is great. I’m glad you have that feeling.”

“Is it supposed to feel like this?” Kara leaned against the wall and swallowed nervously.

“Terrifying? Yeah. But it’s kinda worth it.”

“What should I do?”

Winn shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno, see how it goes?”

Kara sighed. “That’s not helpful.”

“I don’t think I’m the best person to be your dating coach, Kara. But you asked her out and she said yes. Actually, no offense but I’m really surprised she said yes to a date with you. Just like that, out of the blue.”

Kara frowned and seemed to be lost in thought.

“What’s up?” Winn asked.

“I…I asked her to dinner.”

“Yeah?” Winn pressed.

“I didn’t specify it was a date…so…is it a date?”

Winn shrugged again. “Dunno.”

Kara rolled her eyes and unlocked the door muttering something about him being useless as she left.

***

Cat stepped out of the town car and looked at the restaurant with a raised eyebrow. She had asked Kara to pick somewhere to ensure that she felt comfortable, a journalist always knew that the first step was to put the interviewee at ease. And Cat felt that this was no different, she would be using all of her journalistic skills to prise the reason for Kara’s dinner offer out of the girl. Cat was already convinced that Kara was going to spring something on her. Some request regarding keeping her secret or something regarding her job. To get to that information as simply as possible, Kara had to be comfortable. And that meant that Cat seemed to be dining at a shack down a back alley.

Kara ran out of the door of the restaurant and looked at Cat anxiously. “It’s not as bad as it looks, I promise.”

Cat smiled, Kara was clearly worried that she was going to take one look at the establishment and turn on her Jimmy Choo and leave. 

“But we can go somewhere else if you like?” Kara took a step closer.

Cat noticed a new injury, a bruise forming on Kara’s temple. “What happened there?” Cat indicated with a glance of her eyes.

Kara reached up and touched the bruise, wincing in the process. “Oh, this, nothing…just…well, nothing.”

Cat wasn’t buying it but let it go for now. “Well, we better get you sat down where you can cause less harm to yourself.” 

Kara smiled and rushed back to the restaurant door and opened it. Cat glided through and looked around at the interior. Thankfully the inside was better than the outside, at least inside looked like it was meant to be run-down. Some might say cosy but Cat’s idea of cosy cost thousands of dollars and need a team of interior designers. 

“I got us a table, over there,” Kara pointed towards a booth.

Once they were both sat down Cat picked up the menu and started to look at the food on offering. As she suspected the restaurant had an identity crisis and served food from across a range of cuisines, all listed one beside the other. 

“I thought you might like this as there’s a lot of choice,” Kara commented.

Cat hummed her agreement. 

“And I come here a lot.”

Cat silently flipped over another page on the menu.

“And I know the owners…so…”

“It’s perfectly adequate, Keira.”

A heavy silence filled the space between them until Kara finally spoke, “Miss Grant, could you please call me Kara? Just for tonight?”

Cat felt herself start to smile, she was wondering when Kara would have the courage to ask. She lowered her menu and stared at Kara for a few seconds before slowly nodding. “Very well, Kara,” she drew the name out.

Kara blushed. “Thank you, Miss Grant.”

“You might as well call me Cat,” she wasn’t sure why she suggested it but it was out of her mouth before she had time to properly consider it.

They ordered food, Cat ordering a bottle of wine and belatedly asking for two glasses. Kara made small talk about office goings-on that Cat really didn’t care about. Eventually Cat couldn’t help herself. “What do you want?”

Kara paused in her story about someone’s online dating disaster. “Um, w-what do you mean?”

“You invited me here, clearly you want something. Let’s get it over and done with so we both have some evening to salvage.”

Kara looked helplessly at the table as her mouth opened and closed. She looked perilously pale and Cat worried if this would be the second time in a week that she saw the girl faint before her. The kicked puppy expression was back and Cat herself felt as though she had been punched in the stomach by her own words. She quickly understood that she had misread the situation. “I’m sorry, Kara. That was…” Cat took a deep breath. “That was harsh, I didn’t mean that. I just wondered if there was a specific reason you wanted to have dinner. If there was something you wanted to talk about. I suppose I’m just trying to establish why we’re here.”

The waitress placed the drinks wordlessly on the table and gave Cat a glare before she left again. Cat’s desire to dine in a place where Kara was comfortable suddenly seemed like a bad idea. Clearly the waitress knew Kara and would be planning to spit in Cat’s food for upsetting her.

Kara looked up from the table. “I just thought it would be nice to…to talk. A lot had happened and I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?”

Kara smiled animatedly. “Yes, for helping me when I collapsed. For calling Alex. For staying with me and getting me to go back to work.”

“I…” Cat leaned in and lowered her voice. “I was the reason you collapsed!”

“I don’t think of it like that.” Kara picked up the bottle of wine and poured the golden liquid into their glasses.

“Well, I’m glad one of us thinks that way,” Cat muttered.

“Are you angry at me?”

Cat looked up with surprise. “Me? Angry with you? No, of course not. It’s you who should be angry with me!”

“I’m not angry at you.” Kara frowned in the way the drove Cat mad. So innocent, so pure. Kara pushed a full wine glass towards Cat and gestured for her to pick it up. “We should toast.”

Cat smiled. “Toast to what, exactly?”

“I don’t know, new friends? New beginnings? New starts?”

Cat held up her glass and waited for Kara to do the same. “How about to new discoveries?”

Kara nodded. “To new discoveries.” They clinked glasses and Cat quickly downed the entirety of her glass. Like most stressful events she knew the only way she was going to get through unscathed was on the crest of a wave of alcohol. She picked up the bottle and poured herself another glass.

“I’m sorry your date was cancelled.” Kara fidgeted with her glass.

“I’m not,” Cat replied honestly. 

“No?” There was something almost hopeful in Kara’s tone.

“No, he’s a tiresome bore.”

“Oh.” Kara frowned. “Then why-”

“Sometimes a woman likes to be wined and dined, Kara. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Kara nodded quietly and Cat wished she hadn’t been so harsh. “What about you? Anyone you’re interested in? You rarely seem to date,” Cat fished.

Kara spluttered out a nervous laugh. “Me? Oh, no. There’s no one.”

“Other than James Olsen,” Cat pressed.

Kara’s expression turned bitter. “Miss-Cat…I keep telling you that there is nothing between James and I. We’re friends, that’s all.”

Cat took in Kara’s weary tone. “Okay, I believe you, Kara. But really, no one else? You’re a…I mean you scrub up well when you try and your clothes aren’t too awful. Some of them, anyway.”

Kara shook her head. “No, I’m too busy with my…other job. And it’s hard to keep secrets from people, especially that kind of secret.”

“Of course.” Cat sipped at her wine. “But you mustn’t become a recluse. You need your personal time, more than the average person.”

Kara brightened. “Oh, I see my friends a lot. And my sister. We have movie nights and game nights and-” Kara paused. “I suppose all that must seem childish to you…”

“Not at all, Carter and I have movie nights. And game nights too sometimes, although our game nights are computer-based where I think yours are board games?”

“Yes, like Clue and Risk and Pictionary-”

“What is this Pictionary?” 

“You’ve never played Pictionary?” Kara was horrified. She looked at Cat as if she had told her she was down to her last dollar and about to sell her body for a dime.

“Obviously not.” Cat bristled at being thought of as out of touch.

“We’ll have to play. Carter too, I’m sure he’ll love it.” Kara decided, already pulling out her phone to make a note.

“So, when you’re not playing board games, watching movies and saving the city,” Cat smirked at Kara’s nervous look around the quiet restaurant, “What else do you do?”

“I paint,” Kara said quickly, still focused on adding the important Pictionary details into her phone.

“You paint?” Cat didn’t mean to sound so shocked but, well, she was. She expected Kara to have no time to herself considering her manic schedule.

“Oh yes, I love painting. I don’t have as much time as I’d like but I try to paint every week at least.”

“I’d love to see your work,” Cat said before she had a chance to stop herself.

“Really?” Kara’s face lit up with delight.

Before Cat could answer the waitress was back and delivering their plates of food. This time she didn’t glare at Cat, presumably because Kara’s mood had improved. Cat considered what relationship the waitress had with Kara, were they friends, acquaintances, more? Cat’s hand tightened around her fork at the thought that those calloused hands may have touched Kara’s soft…

“Cat?”

Cat looked up at Kara who was staring at her expectantly.

“Hmm?” 

“I asked if you wanted to come over and look at my paintings tonight? I’d love to show you them, I know you have a great eye for art and I’d love to know what you thought. Well, actually, I...I mean maybe, if it’s not too bad. I mean you don’t have to let me know exactly what you think, if they’re awful you could just nod and not say anything and then-”

“Tonight is fine.” Cat had to stop Kara from tying herself in knots but somehow she had managed to extend the evening indefinitely and was going to be in Kara’s apartment.

Cat downed her second glass of wine and saw Kara down her first and then refill both their glasses, emptying the bottle in the process. Kara held up the empty bottle to the waitress and a few moments later a fresh bottle was on the table.

Cat could feel the evening taking a turn that she wasn’t entirely ready for so she decided to change the topic. She commented on the admittedly brilliant copy-editing job that Kara had done the previous day. Kara quickly picked up the topic and ran with it and they spent the next half an hour talking about work topics, safe topics. 

“Like I’ve always said, Kara,” Cat said as the waitress removed their plates. “The people don’t know what they want. It’s up to us to read the mood and give the people what they need.”

Kara nodded her head a little too violently and Cat tilted her head to one side as she regarded her carefully. Kara’s eyes seemed a little glazed. Cat belatedly realised that Kara had been happily drinking wine that usually didn’t affect her, but without her powers the alcohol was bound to hit her hard.

Cat reached across the table and slid Kara’s wine glass away from her. “I think you’ve had enough of that.”

“Wha-” Kara mumbled as she fumbled to reach back for the glass.

“Excuse me,” Cat called over to the waitress. “Can we have two black coffees?”

“What are you doing?” Kara asked.

“You’re getting drunk,” Cat told her.

Kara spluttered out a laugh. “Noooo.”

“Yes.” Cat smiled. “It’s adorable but I’m not going to carry you back to your apartment-” Cat paused at what she said and was about to rephrase.

“Shame,” Kara mumbled.

Cat looked at Kara in surprise but the girl was too busy looking at the woodgrain in the table to see her. Cat replayed what she had said and Kara’s response several times and couldn’t come to any other conclusion that the obvious one. Now she wondered if it wasn’t such a longshot that Kara might be interested in her. Maybe all of this had been Kara’s attempts at a date. She had indeed wined and dined her, she’d been kind, attentive, chatty and funny. 

Two coffees were placed on the table and Cat pushed one towards Kara. “Sip at this, try to sober up. I assume you’re not used to alcohol?”

“No,” Kara muttered as she dumped sugar into the hot liquid and stirred it.

“Maybe we should stay for desserts? Give you some more time to sober up.” Cat paused for a moment. “I’d hate for your sister to come and arrest me for letting you get drunk.”

Kara looked up and smiled. “Dessert sounds great.”

Cat smiled in return. Dinner successfully extended for another hour she realised she was actually really enjoying herself. Once the usual Danvers nerves had subsided they had chatted away like old friends. Now Cat just had to figure out if she was on a date or not.


	10. Chapter 10

Kara focused on the lock with all of her might and carefully balanced the key in front of it and took another stab. Missed. Again. She sighed quietly and mumbled something to herself that even she didn’t properly hear. 

She had finally gotten Cat Grant, her boss, her exceptionally talented and beautiful boss, to go to dinner with her. Despite the initial awkwardness she had pulled it around and she was pretty sure that Cat had actually enjoyed herself. Well, Cat seemed to smile and laugh in all the right places and she wasn’t exactly known for pretending to enjoy herself simply for social compliance sake. 

Kara had even managed to extend the evening through the perfectly reasonable excuse of Cat seeing her artwork. Which meant that Cat had agreed to come to Kara’s apartment. It was like a dream come true, Kara had got the date and successfully asked Cat back to hers. Even if she still had no idea whether or not she was currently on a date. Everything had been so vague and Kara had no idea what was going on inside Cat’s mind.

“Oh, for God’s sake, give that here.” Cat snatched the key out of Kara’s hand and deftly slid it into the lock.

The only thing Kara hadn’t considered was how the wine would affect her now her powers were missing in action. She hadn’t even realised she was getting drunk until she’d wondered why Cat was looking a little fuzzy around the edges. Luckily Cat had realised before she made too much of a fool of herself. Suddenly the wine glass was gone and a cup of hot coffee and a slice of chocolate cake was in front of her. 

Kara would have been mortified if she hadn’t felt a warmth at the realisation that Cat really did care for her. She could have just as easily said goodnight and left Kara as a half drunken mess but instead she looked at her and even got her safely home.

“Unlock the door, Kara,” Cat sighed. 

Kara reached up and grabbed hold of the key that Cat had kindly placed in the lock and turned it. She wasn’t drunk exactly, more like lagging by a few seconds. She opened the door and stepped in, congratulating herself on utilising the time before dinner to obsessively clean the apartment.

“Can I get you a drink?” Kara asked.

Cat regarded Kara for a moment. “Something hot,” she requested as she stepped in and looked around the room with interest.

Kara assumed that Cat wanted her to drink something hot as part of the ongoing sobering up process. “I’ll put the coffee machine on.”

While Kara carefully set up the coffee machine, moving slowly so as to seem less drunk, Cat set about exploring the living space of the apartment. Kara watched her, intrigued with what Cat thought. She knew Cat must think of her as very young and she also knew Cat wasn’t exactly a fan of Millennials but she hoped that she would see that, despite Kara’s young age, she was still mature. 

As the evening had progressed it had become increasingly important to Kara that Cat could see her as an individual. Cat liked interesting but Kara didn’t just want to be interesting because she also happened to be Supergirl. She wanted Cat to like her for who she was and knowing Cat that was an extremely tall order.

Cat saw the canvasses and easels and crossed the room and Kara felt her heart clench. She’s always sought Cat’s approval but this was the first time that Cat was about to hand down judgement on something so personal and so close to Kara’s heart. Suddenly it all started to seem so real and so make-or-break. Kara couldn’t stand the tension. 

“I-I just need to…” Kara rushed from the kitchen, glancing at Cat as she did so. “Um, m-make yourself at home. I’ll be right back.”

She walked down the short hallway and into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She leaned on the door and let out a breath. Why did she think this was a good idea? When did inviting Cat Grant to her apartment sound like a remotely sensible thing to do?

Kara picked up her phone and quickly dialled her sister, as the ring tone sounded she walked around the bed. She sat on the floor and leant her back against the bed and tried to control her breathing.

“Hey Kara, how did the date go?” 

“It’s um…it’s still going,” Kara whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” Alex asked in an amused tone.

“She’s here,” Kara hissed. She looked over her bed to check the door was still firmly closed.

Alex chuckled. “What are you talking about?”

“She’s in my apartment,” Kara explained.

“And you’re…?”

“Hiding in the bedroom, I freaked out. I don’t even know if this is a date, Alex. What do I do?”

“Okay, calm down.” Alex still sounded amused but Kara wasn’t about to say anything now. She needed a calm voice, someone to help her navigate what was happening. “You can’t hide out in the bedroom forever. You need to go out there and be brave. Be Supergirl. You asked her out, she can’t be that naïve. How did you get her to come back to yours anyway? Unless it’s gone really well? In which case I’m not going to give you that kind of advice, Kara.”

“No! Alex! We were talking about art. She wanted to see my paintin-” Kara paused and jumped to her feet. “Oh my God, Alex, I’ve got to go.” She hung up the phone and threw it onto her bed and rushed from the bedroom. She knew that if she’d had her superpowers then she would have ripped the door clean off of its hinges.

She ran into the living room and skidded to a halt in front of where Cat was idly flipping through canvasses. Cat raised her eye at Kara’s sudden appearance and panicked expression.

“So, coffee?” Kara eyed the canvases nervously. She attempted to smile disarmingly but even she knew it wasn’t convincing.

“Oh, oh, this is good,” Cat drawled.

“What?” Kara could feel herself perspiring.

“There’s something here that you don’t want me to see, isn’t there?” Cat looked from Kara to the canvases and back. She looked ridiculously pleased with the turn of events.

“What? No!” Kara denied with a laugh and a casual wave of her hand. 

Cat took a step closer towards the canvas stack and Kara took a step to place herself in front of Cat.

Cat smiled. “You wanted me to come here and look at your artwork. I’m looking at your artwork. Now stand aside, Keira.” Cat drawled the name.

Kara knew there would be no chance of stopping Cat now. She took a deep breath and stood to one side and nervously watched as Cat flipped through the remaining canvases. 

“These are good,” Cat stated softly. “I don’t know why you were nervous to show me them. You clearly have an eye for detail and a creativity tha-”

Cat paused and Kara looked away nervously and held her breath.

“Kara,” Cat breathed. Kara looked back to her but Cat was fixated on the charcoal sketch in front of her. Kara knew which one it was without even looking. “Kara, this is beautiful.” Cat picked up the small canvas and smiled.

“You like it?” Kara asked carefully. “I know it’s not that good. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have drawn you without-”

“I love it, it’s such a good likeness. Like looking in a mirror.” Cat turned to look at Kara, her face one of happy admiration.

Kara had agonised all evening about a way to tell Cat about her feelings, subtle ways she could bring up the topic. All of a sudden kissing her seemed like the best way, like ripping off a sticking plaster. Kara closed the gap between them and hastily leaned in and pressed her lips to Cat’s before her courage left her. It was probably one of the worst kisses Kara had ever initiated and there were unfortunately a number of contenders for the prize. Kara leant in, her arms behind her back as if not willing to commit her full self to the kiss in case the whole thing backfired.

The sound of the canvas leaving Cat’s fingers and dropping to the floor was enough to startle Kara out of the terrible kiss and she took a couple of steps back. Shock registered clearly on Cat’s face and Kara realised what a mistake she had made.

She moaned in distress and turned towards the kitchen. “Oh, Miss Grant, I’m so sorry,” she mumbled as she escaped. “God, I’m so stupid. I-I didn’t mean…I’ll never-”

She was cut off by Cat grabbing her arm and spinning her around. “Kara?”

Kara couldn’t make eye contact and stared firmly at the floor.

“Kara,” Cat tried again, taking a step closer and gently cupping Kara’s chin and forcing her to look up. “Kara, don’t run from me.”

“I am so sorry, Miss Grant.” Kara reverted back to work names to try to isolate what had happened. To try to write it off as something that never really happened so Cat’s rejection wouldn’t sting as much.

“I’m not. Did you mean it?”

Kara blinked and she knew she was staring. Her mind raced to try to catch up with what Cat meant. “Y-yes?” She answered as a question, still not certain what was happening. 

Cat smiled. She lowered her hand and regarded Kara carefully but the smile remained. 

“So, this was a date,” Cat said. A tilt of the head showed Cat processing new information. 

Kara’s mouth fell open in surprise and she nodded her head. “Yes, I-I kind of hoped it would be.”

Cat nodded her understanding and then looked seriously at Kara. “Kara, I need you to be absolutely sure about this. The ball is entirely in your court; I will not make any move towards whatever this is. It has to be your choice. Our position is…unusual and I don’t want you to make any rash decisions. Or feel that you need to.”

Kara felt her breath leave her. It was more than she could have hoped for, have dreamed for. She had kissed Cat Grant and survived to tell the tale. And now Cat was asking her if she was sure of what she wanted. 

She nodded her head vigorously. “I know what it means and I am sure. I want this. I want…I want to see where this goes.”

Cat smiled sadly. “Darling, I don’t know if that’s you or the drink talking-”

“It’s me, it’s me talking,” Kara implored.

Cat raised a finger and placed it on Kara’s lips. “Nothing you say tonight will convince me of that and, as much as it pains me, I’m going to leave now. I want you to think about it, really think about it. I’m much older than you, literally old enough to be your mother. I’m your boss. We work together every day. People will talk. I need you to be prepared for all of that. To really understand what it means.”

Cat lowered her finger. “I won’t mention this again, it’s your choice. If you want to see where this goes then let me know. But know that it won’t be easy.” Cat leaned in and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Kara’s cheek before leaving.

The sound of the door closing broke Kara from her immobile state and she raised a shaky hand to touch where Cat had kissed her cheek. A smile spread across her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Cat sipped from her wine glass as she appreciated the cityscape view. Her penthouse apartment had a beautiful view of National City, one that was even better than the view from her office due to it being more secluded. The balcony of the penthouse was her favourite place to come to relax and unwind when she’d had a stressful day, which seemed to be almost every day lately.

The thing that occupied her mind currently was the conflicting feelings she felt towards Kara. On the one hand she’d had a fantastic evening, the conversation and effortless date had been one of the best evenings she’d experienced in a long time. On the other hand, it was a date. While Cat was coming to terms with her strong feelings for Kara she knew that they had a mountain of potential issues to address. The weight of them weighed heavily on her and she was seriously doubting the whole idea.

All of a sudden she felt as if she were being watched and looked up to see Kara floating in the sky. She was dressed in her Supergirl outfit and her cape gently swayed in the night air. She was far enough away to be non-intrusive but close enough for Cat to see the concern etched upon her face.

“Supergirl, come and sit down,” Cat greeted and gestured the chair opposite her.

Kara quietly touched down on the balcony and adjusted her cape as she took the offered seat.

“I see your powers are back,” Cat commented.

“Yes, they came back not long after you left.”

“I see.” Cat swirled the wine around in her glass. “Any…lasting effects?”

Kara shook her head. “No, I’m as good as new.”

“Good.” Cat had been quietly terrified that permanent damage may have been done at her own doing.

“My hand is no longer broken.” Kara demonstrated by twisting her hand around.

Cat nodded. “And I see that bruise has gone.”

“Yes, as I said, good as new. And…the alcohol has left my system.”

“Oh.” Cat had been expecting the discussion would come tomorrow morning. In the safety of the office. After a night of sleep. But it seemed it was going to happen now when she had quickly demolished two more bottles of wine.

“There’s something between us, you must feel it too,” Kara said confidently. The suit seemed to bring conviction that was never seen in Kara Danvers, personal assistant.

“I do,” Cat admitted, “But that isn’t all there is to it.”

“You’re worried what people will say.” Kara nodded her head in understanding, a hint of sadness in her tone.

Cat laughed and Kara looked at her with hurt in her eyes.

“Oh, darling, I’m not worried about what people will say. Well, it has crossed my mind but, no, I’m worried about…about us.”

“Us?” Kara looked confused.

Cat leaned forward. “Kara, I’ll be honest with you, I’m attracted to you. Not just physically, though obviously I’m not completely oblivious to…” Cat indicated Kara’s body with her hand. “I’m attracted to you, as a person. And that frightens me.”

Kara seemed surprised, presumably that the invincible Cat Grant would admit to be frightened about anything.

“I’m…a lot older than you, Kara. My eldest son is your age. You’re only twice the age of my other son-”

“I’m older than you think,” Kara assured cockily.

“Oh?” Cat wondered what Kara meant, maybe Kara aged in a different way to humans. She was an alien after all. Cat wondered if Kara had been on Earth for years under one secret identity after another.

“Yes, after I left Krypton I…I got sucked into another place. I was there for decades-”

Cat held up her hand to stop Kara. “Wait, what?”

“I…” Kara paused and licked her dry lips as she considered how to explain. “When I was thirteen, my world was dying. My cousin, Superman, was just a baby at the time. He was placed in a one-man pod and sent towards Earth. My parents put me in a second pod with a mission to protect my baby cousin when we arrived here-”

Cat held her hand up again and Kara paused her explanation. “One…just one second.” Cat stood up and entered the penthouse apartment and crossed the living space and walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She wanted to scream. To hit something. She couldn’t understand what kind of parents would put a thirteen-year-old girl into a pod and eject her into space. Never mind the assumption that she would be able to care for a baby when she arrived on the alien planet they were sending her too. 

Cat’s mind drifted to Carter. She couldn’t imagine jettisoning her son off to another planet, simply to survive. Was survival that important? Cat loved Carter with all her heart, she would indeed die for him but she would never send him away with the certain knowledge that he would be the last human. To Cat’s mind it was cruel beyond belief. Cat leaned her forehead against the bedroom wall and gently tapped a clenched fist to the solid material. She couldn’t tell Kara what she thought, they were on new and tentative ground and Cat wasn’t about to criticise Kara’s parents.

She took a deep and cleansing breath and got herself together. A few moments later she took her seat out on the balcony again. Kara looked at her curiously but Cat just picked up her wine glass and said, “Go on.”

Kara frowned. “Oh, right, okay. Well…my pod was blown off course when Krypton exploded and I got sucked into the Phantom Zone.”

“Sounds delightful,” Cat quipped, trying to lighten the horror of the story with some humour.

“Not a lot escapes from the Phantom Zone and time stands still there. Luckily my pod held me in stasis until I-”

“What?” Cat questioned with a deep frown.

“Um, the pod held me in stasis?” Kara questioned.

“Oh thank God,” Cat put her hand to her chest and let out a sigh of relief. “You weren’t awake during all of that?”

“No, no.” Kara smiled and Cat wondered if she really was that strong or if it was all a mask to protect herself. “I only woke up when my baby cousin, now a fully grown man, opened the pod when it crash landed.”

Cat chuckled. “Kara, not to diminish what happened to you, because there’s no way to escape the fact that it was horrific. But spending time in stasis in the…what did you call it?”

“Phantom Zone.”

“In the Phantom Zone,” Cat repeated, “That doesn’t make you any older. You could have spent a hundred seconds in there or a hundred years and you’d still be the same as you are now. Except if you landed a hundred years later you’d have a driverless car to take you to work and we’d all be eating flavoured pills for lunch.”

Cat stood up and sipped her wine. She stared out at the view as she considered her words carefully. “Age is…age is unique. There are some people who seem old at fifty and some who don’t even seem old when they are ninety. I suppose when I say age I really mean maturity.” 

She turned and looked at Kara seriously. “Now, I am in no way calling you immature, please don’t think that I am. But my life experiences, the things I have gone through, the people I have met, the decisions I have made…they all go towards making me who I am. Making me the age I am. You have been on Earth for what, eleven years? Which in some ways, if you think about it, makes you younger than twenty-four.”

The kicked puppy expression on Kara’s face made Cat’s heart clench. “I’m not saying that we can’t be together but it’s a well-documented fact that large age gaps-”

“If you don’t want to be with me then you don’t have to make excuses,” Kara interrupted, her hurt obvious.

Cat put her glass down on the low coffee table and sat on the edge of it, her knees practically touching Kara’s. 

“I’m not saying that at all. I just want us to be honest and realistic about this.” Cat took Kara’s hand and gently held it. “I like you, Kara, I like having you in my life. A failed relationship could ruin what we have and I just want to make sure you’ve considered everything before we go beyond a point of no return.”

“But you think I’m too young, too immature, for you…” Kara fixated on their connected hands.

“No, that I’m too old for you,” Cat corrected.

Kara’s eyes met Cat’s, filled with surprise. “That’s…that’s not true.”

“We’ll agree to disagree,” Cat sighed. “But then there’s the fact I’m your boss and you’re…Supergirl.”

“You sound like you’re just thinking negatively, making as many excuses as possible.” Kara removed her hand from Cat’s grip.

Cat let out a deep breath. “I suppose it may well sound that way to you, I certainly do err on the side of caution. I learnt that when building up CatCo.”

Kara grinned exuberantly. “But what if this is the best thing that could happen to either of us? What if we’re meant to be?”

“Darling, life isn’t like that. It’s messy and it’s hard and-”

Kara leaned forward and pressed her mouth against Cat’s. Cat’s eyes flew open in shock as Kara initiated the second kiss of the evening. It had taken every ounce of strength that Cat had to not react to the first one and that was two bottles of wine ago. 

Cat quickly edged forward and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled herself closer. She parted her lips and deftly moved her tongue along Kara’s lower lip. Suddenly all the questions and concerns had floated away into the night sky and instead she wanted to lose herself in the kiss. Kara’s hands found Cat’s sides and she effortlessly pulled Cat closer, in turn deepening the kiss.

“Mom?!”

Both women sprung apart. Cat stumbled to her feet and saw Carter walking through the living area and staring open-mouthed at them.

“Mom? Supergirl?” Carter stepped out onto the balcony in his Supergirl pyjamas. 

Kara got to her feet and nervously stood beside Cat, seemingly leaving it for Cat to explain.

“Mom, you were kissing Supergirl,” Carter told her. “Wow, are you like…are you a lesbian?”

Cat blinked and tried to recover the power of speech. “Um, well, I…I don’t know, Carter. That’s quite a loaded question.”

“Is Supergirl your girlfriend?” Carter asked, he looked to both of them for answers. “Supergirl, people said you were dead.”

“As you can see, I’m fine,” Kara replied with a smile. “Cool pyjamas by the way!”

“Thanks.” Carter blushed. “What happened to you?”

“Um…well,” Kara struggled to know what to reply.

“Why are you out of bed?” Cat asked, suddenly getting a grip on the situation.

“I heard voices, I was worried. Are you dating?”

“What would you say if we were?” Cat questioned.

Carter smiled widely. “I’d say it was awesome!”

“And what if I told you that it must be kept a secret?” Cat asked him seriously.

Kara regarded Cat with interest, clearly wondering about Cat’s constant need for secrecy.

“I guess.” Carter shrugged. “But why would I need to do that?”

Cat held her hand out and Carter came closer and took her hand and she sat him down on a chair, squeezing in beside him. “Well, firstly, Supergirl has a secret identity and it’s very important that it remains a secret. Otherwise Supergirl couldn’t have a normal life like you do. She couldn’t go out and go…I don’t know, bowling or eat terrible Chinese or whatever it is that she likes to do in her off time.”

Carter nodded, his mind whirring at all the information.

“And then, and this is very important.” Cat made sure Carter was paying full attention to her. “Because Supergirl is, well, Supergirl…she has enemies. And if Supergirl is known to be close to someone, someone like you, then those enemies could try to hurt you.”

“Or you,” Carter pointed out seriously.

“Or me, or anyone that Supergirl or Supergirl’s secret identity is close to.” Cat watched as Carter took in the information and nodded his head.

“I get it, Mom, I’ll not say a word. But are you dating Supergirl?”

Cat looked at Kara uncertainly. “We’re in the middle of discussing it,” she admitted. “And if you were to go back to bed then we’d be able to finish discussing it.”

Carter threw his arms around Cat and gave her a strong hug. He then bolted over to Kara and threw his arms around her too. “Please date my mom,” he pleaded with her before going back into the penthouse.

Cat watched him disappear and shook her head in disgust. “He’s begging you to date me. I’m the one with doubts, he thinks it’s you with doubts about me!”

“He can clearly see I’m a catch.” Kara shrugged and chuckled at Cat’s glare. 

Cat looked from Kara to the penthouse. “Could you…” she pointed to her eyes and then into the penthouse.

Kara nodded and used her x-ray vision to check Carter was out of sight. “He’s back in his room,” she assured.

“I’m sorry, I had no idea he’d come out here,” Cat apologised.

Kara smiled. “It doesn’t matter, I love Carter. It’s nice to know that he would be happy about us dating. And would keep my secret.”

Cat regarded Kara for a few moments. The kiss had been electrifying, while it was short and sweet it was filled with so much promise and feeling that Cat had forgotten to breath. She may have spoken about a future point of no return but she knew in her heart that she had already passed that point. There was no way she could forget what had happened between them and pretend things were the way they had always been. A line had been crossed and she couldn’t say that she was sorry about it.

“I’ll still call you Keira in the office.”

Kara smiled broadly, seemingly about to burst. She quickly masked her feelings and nodded emphatically.

“And nothing and I mean nothing at all happens in the office. Ever.”

Kara nodded again.

“You’ll call me Cat outside of work hours and situations and Miss Grant at all other times. We will try this out for one week and then make a decision on whether or not it can work. During that time, you will not tell any of your friends about us and you will not tell your sister.”

Kara’s face fell.

“You already told your sister?” Cat rolled her eyes.

“I called her after you left my apartment and told her everything. We always tell each other everything.”

Cat considered that an operative for a secret Government organisation could probably be trusted. “Very well, you may tell your sister.”

Kara grinned. “Does this mean that you’re dating Supergirl?”

“No,” Cat replied firmly, “I am dating Kara Danvers. Supergirl is a part of Kara Danvers but that’s not who I’m dating.”

Kara smiled happily. “Thank you, Cat.”

Cat stood up and slowly approached Kara, putting some extra sway into her hips as she did. The girl had stolen two kisses that evening and Cat wanted to even up the stakes. She draped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled the taller women down. She moved one hand into Kara’s hair and pressed Kara’s head down, meeting her lips with her own. She confidently moved her lips over Kara’s in a determined kiss, opening her mouth and forcing Kara to do the same. Kara gasped in shock and Cat could feel the inexperience in the young girl’s kissing technique but it was more than made up for with feeling.

Cat stood back and smirked at Kara’s breathlessness. “It’s late, Supergirl, I have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Y-yes, Miss Grant…Cat,” Kara corrected herself quickly.

“Dinner, tomorrow?” Cat asked.

Kara smiled and nodded. “I’ll book a table.”

“Somewhere you like,” Cat added. “Goodnight, Kara.”

“Goodnight, Cat.” Kara lifted off of the ground effortlessly and glided upwards into the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

Cat blinked. She turned on her heel and walked over to the office bar and grabbed the first decanter of golden liquid she could see and ripped the stopper off. She lifted the decanter and necked three large gulps of strong alcohol. She turned back to face Kara, decanter in one hand, stopper in the other. She stared in shock.

Everything had been going so well. After the night on the balcony of her apartment they had settled into a perfect pattern. During the day Kara was the impeccable assistant and no matter Cat’s mood or snappish words, they had dinner every evening completely ignoring the working day. They had pulled off the seemingly impossible, they managed to separate work from social. 

They had eaten at restaurants for the first two nights before deciding to eat at Cat’s apartment instead. It was Kara’s suggestion, she didn’t want to come between Cat and Carter and said it would be fun to have dinner together. Of course that meant Kara trusting the boy with her secret identity, and despite nerves from both women, Carter had been ecstatic. He told Kara that he was so happy because his two favourite people, aside from him mom, were actually the same person. Kara had shed a few tears while tightly hugging him. 

They’d seen each other every night for six nights straight. Cat hadn’t mentioned the week’s trial that she had suggested because it was clear that both of them were happy, beyond happy. Despite her worst notions nothing had gone wrong. Kara carried on her assistant duties and her super duties without any issues. Cat would occasionally see video footage of Supergirl being pulverised by some alien or robotic enemy and feel her throat constrict in fear. But that evening they would hold hands over dinner and cuddle in front of a movie with Carter and all those fears would vanish.

The age gap had, of course, been an issue at first. Cat knew it would be. While Carter and Kara discussed popular culture Cat would look at her phone, pretending it was work related but ultimately using a search engine to see what it was they were talking about. Cat may have been the head of a media corporation but that didn’t mean she knew every trend, every new boyband, every Twitter storm. She hired people, experts in those things. 

But then something strange started to happen. Carter and Kara would ask Cat’s opinion on the new, modern things that she didn’t understand. They would tell her of a new song that was in trouble for supposedly sounding like a song from the seventies. Cat would instantly find the song in her iPod and play it and they would discuss the similarities. Which turned into a full-blown festival of music with each person playing their favourite tunes. It was another obstacle that had turned into a non-issue. But Cat still felt old compared to her new, young girlfriend.

“M-Miss Grant, I-”

Cat raised the hand that held the decanter stopper and pointed her finger at Kara to silence her. Kara quickly closed her mouth. Cat took another healthy swig straight from the decanter.

She wasn’t ready to speak just yet. She was still grasping the words that Kara had just spoken, words that she had never, ever expected to hear from her assistant. She took another swig from the decanter.

Suddenly the actions of the night before made more sense. Last night was the first night they had gotten hot and heavy. Prior to that they had kissed, they had hugged, they had cuddled but nothing more. But last night, once Carter was tucked up in bed, Cat took the initiative and pressed hot, wet kisses onto Kara’s mouth. She’d pushed Kara down onto the sofa and pressed herself up against Kara’s body, not breaking the kiss once. 

Kara had reciprocated and Cat’s desire had spiked. She had initially been worried about the sexual element of their relationship, mainly the fact that she had no experience with a woman. But she had assumed and hoped that things would naturally take their course and they were doing just that. 

However, the natural course was too slow for Cat, she needed more. So she had grabbed Kara’s hand and placed it on her own thigh, encouraging Kara to push up the tight skirt and touch her where she needed to feel Kara most.

A split-second and some superhuman strength later and Cat was on her feet while Kara was edging away from the sofa with a nervous expression. Kara stuttered while she made claims that she had things to do and made excuses to leave. Cat had initially written it off as nerves, Kara did seem to be primarily constructed from a giant ball of nerves after all. But now all that seemed to have another quite unexpected answer.

“Say that again.” 

Kara fidgeted with her glasses and then turned to ensure the door to the office was closed and they couldn’t be overheard. 

“I said,” she let out a sigh, “I said that I’m a virgin.”

Cat swigged another gulp from the decanter. “Again.”

“No!” Kara argued, “I’m not saying it again. You’ve heard me!”

“But you know, you know what you mean, right?” Cat thought for sure that this was another Millennial language issue. Like the day fat changed its spelling and suddenly meant good.

“Yes, I know what it means!” Kara was becoming frustrated with Cat’s behaviour.

Cat took another swig of whatever the hell it was she was drinking. Clearly it was the wrong thing to do. Kara turned around and marched towards the door.

“Ka…Keira!” Cat called after her.

Kara ignored her and rushed through the door, Cat was amazed it remained on its hinges considering the force Kara used. Cat lowered the decanter to the coffee table and rushed after Kara, ignoring glances from her employees as she chased her assistant through the office.

“Keira, wait,” Cat ordered.

Kara stormed through the office with no intention of stopping. Cat followed her, unable to catch up to the large strides of her flat-shoed assistant. Kara slammed open the door to the stairwell and by the time Cat caught up to her a couple of seconds later she was gone. Cat saw the hole in the wall where the door handle had smashed against the wall with the force of Kara’s rage. She let out a sigh, suddenly she had absolute clarity on her actions and how foolish she had been and she cursed herself for how badly she had handled the situation.

“Kara, I’m sorry,” she called out softly hoping that somewhere super-hearing would hear the apology.

***

Kara hadn’t returned to work for the rest of the day and Cat had called her several times to try to offer and apology with no luck. Eventually the work day finished and Cat ordered her driver to take her to Kara’s apartment. She knocked on the door for ten minutes before a neighbour came out into the hallway and threatened to call the police. Cat scribbled out a note of apology on her notepad and shoved it under the door before making her way home.

As soon as the nanny was dismissed Carter spoke, “Is Kara coming over for dinner tonight?”

“I…don’t know,” Cat said, pouring herself another drink.

“Oh.” His disappointment was palpable.

“I’m sorry, Carter. It was a busy day and we…didn’t get a chance to make…” Cat paused and let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, that was a lie. We argued and I haven’t spoken to Kara all afternoon.”

“What did you argue about?”

“Oh, well…um,” Cat hesitated, she certainly wasn’t about to divulge that information.

“Was it about your drinking?”

Cat’s eyes snapped up to meet her son’s. “What?”

“Your drinking, you drink loads.”

“I don’t…” Cat tried to argue.

“You’re drinking right now,” he pointed out.

Cat looked down at the glass of amber liquid. She thought back to earlier where her first reaction to Kara’s statement had been to drink thirty-year-old whisky straight from a decanter.

“We didn’t argue about that,” Cat said softly. “But you’re right, I do drink too much.” She walked into the kitchen and poured the alcohol down the sink and got a bottle of water from the refrigerator. 

“I’m sorry you argued,” Carter said. “Kara’s great though, I’m sure she’ll come around.”

Cat felt guilty at taking away Carter’s time with Kara due to her own stupidity and overreaction. So she ordered a pizza and they ate it in front of the television. While Carter was absorbed in the adventures of the onscreen superhero Cat continuously checked her mobile phone as she wondered about the whereabouts of her own. 

Eventually Carter went to bed and Cat pulled out her laptop and started to work at the dining room table. Usually she worked out on the balcony when at home but the torrential wind and rain had driven her inside. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed when she suddenly heard a quiet knocking sound. She looked up and standing on the balcony, completely wet-through, was Kara. Cat dashed around the table and unlocked and opened the door. “Kara,” she whispered, relieved.

Kara stepped in apprehensively. The girl looked down at the puddle of water she was leaving on the pristine floor.

“I’ll get you a towel.” Cat hurried towards the linen cupboard and pulled out three large towels. When she returned Kara hadn’t moved at all and Cat threw one towel on the floor to deal with the puddle and then wrapped one around Kara’s shoulders and handed her the third. Kara gratefully took the towel and dried her face.

“I’m sorry I ran away,” Kara said quietly.

“I’m sorry I was a complete ass,” Cat replied quickly.

Kara looked at her in surprise. “You weren’t an ass, Miss Grant…”

“Kara, please, don’t call me that here.”

Kara frowned. “I-I assumed we…we weren’t-”

“And don’t finish that sentence either.” Cat shook her head. She regarded Kara looking like a drowned puppy. “You must be freezing, and you’ll catch a cold if you don’t get out of that wet suit.”

“I can’t actually catch-”

“Don’t argue with me, let me do something. Something I know I can do right,” Cat took Kara’s hand and dragged her towards her bedroom. “Take those boots off, they must be filled with water. Why were you flying in this weather? You might get blown off course. Into the engine of an airplane!”

“I think the plane would suffer more damage than-” Kara paused at Cat’s stare and started to remove her boots.

Cat looked through her wardrobe and pulled out a comfortable sweater and pair of training bottoms. “These are loose on me so they should fit you.” Cat handed the garments to Kara. “I’ll put the kettle on and we can have a hot drink and talk.”

Kara nodded her agreement and Cat walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her to give Kara some privacy. No sooner had she closed the door and it was opening again and Kara was in the new outfit. Cat frowned for a moment before realising that Kara had, of course, used her super-speed to dry herself off and change.

“Neat trick,” Cat muttered with jealousy.

They fussed around the kitchen in silence as they made two cups of tea and then sat in the living room. As soon as Kara opened her mouth to speak Cat cut her off, “I behaved abominably and I apologise.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I do,” Cat insisted. “I really do. Kara, I am so sorry for my reaction.”

Kara swallowed anxiously and nodded her head.

“I suppose,” Cat continued, “It was just a surprise. I mean you’re a gorgeous woman, I couldn’t imagine that you…that you’ve never…”

“Well, there’s been offers.” Kara blushed.

“But you never wanted to take them up?” Cat questioned.

“It was always hard when they didn’t know my other identity,” Kara explained. She sipped at her tea. “But it was more than that, I…I kept people at a distance.”

“May I ask why?”

Kara looked heartbroken and Cat wanted to kiss the fear away from her features but knew she had to give Kara space. 

“Because I was afraid of hurting someone.”

“But, darling, you’d never hurt someone.”

“Not on purpose but…then…I don’t know what might happen.”

“Ah, in the throes of passion,” Cat realised. “I see.” Cat started to understand Kara’s concerns and wondered just how much concentration it took for her to keep her superpowers under control on a daily basis. Was there a danger that she could hug someone to death? May some good news cause her to accidentally fly into the ceiling? Would an orgasm activate her laser eyes?

As Cat considered the matter the silence stretched on between them until Kara lowered her tea to the coffee table. “So, I-I’ll, um, I’ll go then…”

“What? Why?”

“I can’t give you what you want,” Kara explained as if Cat were particularly dense.

“Oh, yes, of course.” Cat’s tone turned dark and she was pleased to see Kara shrink at the change. “Because I’m only with you because I want to fuck my assistant.”

Kara blanched. “I-I didn’t-”

“Is that not precisely what you were implying, Kara?”

Kara opened her mouth but Cat continued before she had a chance to speak. “The last six days have been wonderful, being with you has been wonderful. I don’t need sex to make this relationship complete. The last few hours when I thought I had lost you were…” she let out a deep sigh. “Let’s just say I never want to go through that again. We can work through anything as long as we do it together, this is absolutely no exception.”

“Really?” Kara had tears forming in her eyes, Cat hoped they were happy ones.

“Really,” Cat affirmed. “Although I don’t see why we can’t…experiment with something that would make you feel comfortable. But there is no hurry for that. We can go at our own pace and see what happens. If you like?”

Kara nodded. “I would like. I…I do have…those feelings for you. I just, God, Cat, I’d die if I hurt you. I couldn’t stand the thought of hurting you.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Cat said with absolute certainty. “And even if you did, I wouldn’t care. I know that you would never mean to hurt me.”

Kara nodded her head so vigorously that Cat had to smile. “So, Kara, again it’s up to you to set the pace. I’m not going to rush you into anything you’re not ready for. But I’m here for you, in whatever capacity you need me to be.”

“You really are incredible,” Kara whispered as tears dropped down her cheeks.

“No, just very much in love,” Cat admitted as she leaned forward and wiped the tears away with the back of her fingers.

Kara stared in shock.

“Oh, come on, you must have realised this was more than a fling for me.” Cat chuckled.

“I…didn’t dare to hope,” Kara conceded. “I love you, too.”

“I know,” Cat said dismissively but with a wink.

Kara laughed and pulled Cat into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how this drabble suddenly turned into a 30,000 word fic. Still wondering if I should wrap this up soon but as you can see it's turning a little more mature so I should warn you now that a change in rating will probably happen shortly. I truly hope people are still enjoying it. Thanks to everyone who left feedback, it's really wonderful to hear that people are reading and enjoying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments, they really do encourage me to keep on with this story. It is so nice to hear from people who are enjoying the tale, sorry I don't get back to everyone but I am very busy at the moment. If you ask a question I will get back to you though :)
> 
> I'll be posting two chapters tonight as they needed to be split, the second one will contain a sexual situation, hence the rating change. Hope you all enjoy!

The sound of someone storming across the office caused Cat to look up from her work. Cat raised a perfectly formed eyebrow at the sight of Alex Danvers stalking past a terrified-looking Kara, raising her hand and ordering Kara to sit back down as she passed. Cat stood up and removed her glasses as Alex entered the office and closed the door behind her.

“We need to talk. Privately and now.”

“You know she’ll hear every word you say?” Cat referred to Kara’s super-hearing as she pointed to the closed door.

“What’s your angle?” Alex stood in front of Cat’s desk with her hands on her hips.

Cat smiled at the attitude. “My angle on what, pray tell?”

“My sister,” Alex replied quickly.

Cat saw Kara stand up and look into the office with concern. Cat waved to her to sit back down again. “And what makes you think that I have any angle regarding Kara?”

“She called me last night and while she may think that six days is enough to declare love to someone I’m not so sure. So, I ask you again, what’s your angle?”

“Alex!” Kara hissed as she rushed into the office and closed the door behind her.

“Great, now it’s a family reunion,” Cat mumbled under her breath. 

“Kara, wait outside,” Alex said, not taking her eyes off of Cat. Cat stared back, not about to back down from whatever this intervention was.

“No, I can’t believe you came here. We talked about this.” Kara stood beside her sister with her arms folded across her chest. Anger and betrayal flared in her eyes.

Alex sighed and turned to face Kara. Her tone softened, “Kara, I know you don’t see the problem here but really this is not normal. She’s your boss, twice your age, you have literally nothing in common and after six days…six days, Kara…she says she loves you. Has it even occurred to you that this is some kind of ploy?”

“Of course,” Kara said slowly, quietly. “Because who could love me?”

Cat itched to move around the desk and take Kara in her arms but they hadn’t discussed outing their relationship to the office yet. Again, Cat damned her decision for a glass box for an office. It was all well and good when looking out but looking in was an issue. 

Alex had the decency to look horrified. “I didn’t mean that, Kara. But we’ve talked about your trusting nature-”

“I’m not a kid, okay, Alex? I’m an adult and…and I love Cat and she says she loves me and I believe her!”

“I do,” Cat said quietly, not wanting to come between the two sisters too forcefully.

Kara looked gratefully at Cat before looking angrily at Alex. 

Alex let out a long breath. “You’re in a secret relationship with-”

“Is that the issue?” Cat asked, quirking her eyebrow. “Initially I suggested secrecy while we ascertained our feelings towards each other. I kept up the charade to protect Kara in the office, no one would dare say a word to me about it, of course. But I imagine Kara would take some flack for sleeping with the boss.”

Alex turned to Kara so harshly Cat was worried she might pull a muscle. “Have you-”

“Figure of speech,” Cat clarified quickly to save Kara’s blushes. “But, if the secrecy causes you to doubt my intentions then I’ll stand in the middle of the bullpen now and tell my staff?”

Kara stared open-mouthed at Cat. “You’d do that?”

“It’s up to you, darling. Though I’d advise you to consider how people might treat you, I can only do so much to protect you.” Cat watched Kara consider the matter for a brief moment before shaking her head. “No, no, I don’t want you to make an announcement. But I do want to tell my friends, it will get around the office eventually but at least it will be low-key. Manageable.”

Cat nodded her agreement. “Then feel free to tell the IT elf and whoever else you socialise with. You’re not my dirty little secret.”

Alex looked between them in frustration. “Look-”

Cat sighed and asked, “Miss Danvers, would you like to join us for dinner at my home this evening? Just you, me, Kara and my son.”

Kara stared at Cat, clearly not very comfortable with the idea. “It will give you a chance to see the degrading conditions I keep your sister in,” Cat snarked. 

Alex looked from Kara to Cat before nodding her head. “Fine,” Alex agreed. “Pick me up after work, Kara. That will give us a chance to talk first.” She looked at Cat before adding, “In private.”

Alex turned and left the office and Cat let out a small sigh. “Now that’s over, could you get the final copy edits on the celebrity column? I need to see what horrors they have performed in my absence.”

“You invited my sister to dinner,” Kara said.

“Yes, I was here. Do catch up, Kara.”

“It’s going to be hell,” Kara whispered. “She…she hates you. Well, she doesn’t hate you. She’s just very protective and she thinks everyone has a secret agenda when it comes to me. She-”

“She loves you,” Cat said simply. “She’s taking every precaution to ensure you don’t get hurt. Perfectly understandable. We’ll dine together and she’ll see what we already know. It will be fine. Now, those copy edits.”

“I’m sorry I told her. I didn’t realise she’d freak out like that.” Kara adjusted her glasses.

“Well, we are moving at a fast pace,” Cat admitted. She took her seat and looked up at Kara. “Are you comfortable with the pace? We could-”

“No.” Kara held her hand up. “No, everything is fine, please don’t stop me from seeing you or tell me to take time out to think. I’m fine. We’re fine. Are we fine?”

Cat smiled at the way Kara’s speech went from confident to questioning in three seconds. “We are fine,” she assured. “Well, we are right now but if I don’t get those edits soon…”

“Right! Sorry,” Kara turned and exited the room.

Cat smiled to herself as she watched Kara leave. She couldn’t blame Alex for storming into her office, she would have been exactly the same if the tables were turned. 

In fact, she had spent hours last night staring at the ceiling above her bed wondering if it had indeed been too soon to take such a big step and admit to her love to Kara. Usually she would have got up and had a drink but she had resolved to avoiding alcohol, at least for a few days and certainly when using it just as a crutch to avoid her problems.

After hours of soul-searching she had decided that it had been the right thing to do. What would be the point of keeping the truth concealed for a set amount of time until social conventions said it was appropriate. Of course it did mean problems, keeping your relationship secret while falling in love in record quick time meant a sudden information overload for the people around them. She couldn’t be surprised that Alex had reacted the way she did and she certainly wouldn’t be the only one. A second thinking about her mother’s possible reaction had Cat glancing at the drinks cabinet before she turned away and focused on her computer. 

“Did you mean it?” Cat looked up to see Kara standing in the doorway to her office, nervously biting her lip.

“About really wanting those copy edits? Yes.” Cat rolled her eyes, knowing full well what that wasn’t what Kara really meant.

“About,” Kara turned around to check they weren’t being overheard, “Telling everyone. Would you really tell everyone?”

“Yes. Just like I’ll tell everyone I’m looking for a new assistant if I don’t. Get. Those. Edits.”

“Y-yes, Miss Grant.” Kara nodded and turned and rushed away again. 

***

Alex had promised Kara she would be on her best behaviour over dinner. Which was fine because she had every intention of remaining mostly silent in order to gather intel with which to present to Kara at a later date. While she had initially been happy for Kara she now had grave concerns that things were moving too quickly. She worried that the media mogul was taking advantage or somehow manoeuvring Kara into a place where she could in the future. Working for a secretive government organisation meant constantly dealing with inter-departmental politics and looking for every angle.

Dinner had been a subdued affair and Alex knew full well it was because of her presence. Kara was cross with her for her countless reasons. Cat was stilted as she served a home-cooked meal which she had seemingly made herself, much to Alex’s surprise. But it was Carter who seemed to be suffering the most by her unexpected attendance. The young boy sat quietly and with his head down as he slowly picked at his dinner. 

After several minutes of attempted small-talk, Cat wrapped her arm around his shoulder and whispered soft words into his ear. He slowly nodded and picked up his plate and hurried away, presumably to his room.

“I apologise, Carter isn’t used to company,” Cat said candidly.

Kara glared at Alex and Alex felt guilt start to eat at her.

“I’m sorry…maybe I should-”

“No.” Cat stopped Alex. “No, he must get used to company anyway. He’s a sensitive boy but I can’t protect him forever, as much as I’d like to try.”

Alex caught the double-meaning in Cat’s words. She understood the need to protect your own. 

“Look, Miss Grant-” Alex started.

“Please, call me Cat.”

“Cat,” Alex tried again. “You must see my concerns. You’re not…”

Alex paused and looked towards Kara. Kara sighed. “You can say it, not stupid, like me.”

“Not stupid, never stupid,” Alex corrected. “Maybe naïve.”

Kara opened her mouth to argue when Cat spoke again. “She’s right, you can be naïve. It’s delightful at times. But also quite frustrating.”

Kara stared at Cat with an open mouth. “Really? You too?” 

Cat smiled. “Sorry, darling, you know I speak as I find.”

“Maybe I’ll have dinner with Carter in his room,” Kara mumbled under her breath.

“The point is,” Alex tried to get the conversation back on track. 

Kara stood up, cocking her head as she listened. “I…I have to go.”

“Emergency?” Cat questioned, apparently checking that Kara wasn’t simply uncomfortable with the situation and looking for a way out.

“Yes, multiple cars…” Kara looked nervously between Alex and Cat.

“Go,” Cat reassured, picking up Kara’s unfinished plate of food. “We’ll be good. Won’t we Miss Danvers?”

Alex nodded her agreement and Kara ran towards the balcony, stripping her clothes to reveal her suit as she went. She disappeared into the sky a moment later. Cat placed a cover over Kara’s dinner plate and put it in the microwave for safekeeping.

“So,” Cat turned and looked at Alex. “You were saying?”

“You must see how this looks.” Alex got straight to the point.

“Oh, I’m well aware of how it looks.” Cat sat down and poured herself a glass of water from the jug on the table. “Need I remind you what business I’m in, I see everything.”

“As I said to you before, I’m Kara’s sister first. I need to know that she’s okay. She may be a superhero but she’s…she’s…” Alex struggled for the right word, the right description.

“Kara,” Cat said by way of explanation.

It was enough. “Exactly,” Alex agreed.

“Are you asking me of my intentions towards your sister?” Cat smirked.

“No, I’m telling you that if you hurt my sister then I’ll kill you.” Alex smiled sweetly.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Cat replied easily. She used her fork to move around food on her plate. “I didn’t expect to fall in love with Kara so quickly. I knew that there was something there but I didn’t realise how strong it was until I started to admit those feelings. Clearly I’d been burying them for a while.”

Cat took a sip of water, avoiding eye contact with Alex. “I don’t need to tell you how special Kara is. You’re her sister. I can assure you that I want to make her happy, keep her safe, as laughable as that sounds considering who she is and what she does for a living.”

Cat looked up at Alex. “She makes me a better person, she’s like the missing puzzle piece. I don’t know how I lived without her and I don’t want to even consider the possibility of doing so. I love Kara and I’m fully aware that I’m not worthy of her. I’m an old, moody, recently repentant alcoholic with two children and a career that is almost amounts to a third child. It shouldn’t work but somehow it does. I know it’s been a tiny amount of time but, Alex, hasn’t there ever been a time in your life when you just…knew?”

Alex slowly nodded her head.

“Well, there you go then,” Cat said with finality. “Believe me or not. Your choice. But repeat a word of that to anyone and I assure you, I will be the one killing you.”

Alex wasn’t sure what to believe. It took more than one impassioned speech to dodge years of worrying. But it was a start and all of Alex’s training told her that Cat was being sincere.

“I’m sorry about barging into your office,” Alex said. “I should have handled it a different way.”

“Quite all right. If our positions had been reversed, I would have done the same.” Cat shrugged her shoulders.

“And I’m sorry for making Carter uncomfortable,” Alex added.

“Well, that we can deal with rather easily, if you’re up for a challenge?” Cat smiled.

***

The multiple vehicle collision would normally have taken Kara ages to sort out but she managed it in record quick time. She transported the injured to nearby hospitals and picked up each vehicle individually and moved it off of the road. She then used her laser vision to repair the tarmac and even bent the lamp posts back into shape. Part of her wanted to rush back to the disastrous dinner to check Cat and Alex weren’t pulling each other’s hair out. But as she flew back she realised that there was a part of her really didn’t want to return for exactly the same reason.

She completely understood Alex’s concern, she’d had concerns herself. But she hated the way Alex treated her like a child. She knew it was done with love but she was a superhero, she could fly, she was as strong as steel, she had defeated aliens, she was Supergirl.

Kara narrowly avoided hitting a weather balloon and quickly adjusted her course. She shook her head. Okay, so she wasn’t the most observant and she was a bit clumsy. A lot clumsy. And she was useless at keeping secrets. And she couldn’t really tell when someone was lying. And she often thought the best of people, even when they really didn’t deserve it.

Kara paused flying and hung in the air for a moment, deep in thought. Maybe she did need Alex to coddle her. Maybe she was naïve, even stupid. She wasn’t from Earth and she still hadn’t properly integrated, she was still Kryptonian at heart and maybe that made her weak.

She sighed and shook her head. She thrust her hands into the air and flew back towards Cat’s apartment, hoping that blood hadn’t been spilt in her absence. As she landed she took a deep breath and stepped through the balcony door. 

“Come on, Alex, you can do it!” Carter shouted as Alex stood in front of the large television with a Wii controller in her hand. Cat stood beside her with a matching controller and each woman wildly punched the air. 

“She’s cheating!” Alex announced.

“Oh, please.” Cat snorted a laugh. “Just because I have the skills.”

“I’m trained in hand-to-hand combat; you shouldn’t be winning!”

“And yet, here I am,” Cat replied with another flurry of jabs.

Kara smiled. Cat was a menace at Wii Boxing, her strategy of hit anywhere, fast and hard, always worked. Alex’s cartoon character was knocked out and Cat looked smugly at Carter. “You joined the wrong team, son.”

“How about three against one?” Kara asked, making her presence known.

The three most important people in her life turned towards her and smiled and she felt like she had arrived home.


	14. Chapter 14

“So, finally a movie night with your dear old, lonely sister,” Alex joked.

Kara threw a cushion from the sofa into Alex’s face and laughed as Alex pelted her back with it. “Can’t leave you alone too long, not at your age,” Kara retorted.

“Oh, I’ll get you for that!” Alex pounded the cushion down on Kara while giggling. After a few moments they stopped and declared a truce.

“Anyway, so you’re finally away from the old ball and chain, eh?” Alex joked again.

“If you must know, it was Cat’s suggestion,” Kara admitted. “She said we should spend some more time together.”

“Aww, sweet.” Alex smiled. “Although you are kind of saying that you’d rather be with her than me.”

“No, no, I want to have a movie night with you!” Kara said in a panic. She had been desperately trying to walk a fine line with the two women in her life, trying to ensure both were happy.

“I’m kidding, calm down. I know you want to spend all your time with Cat, I’d be the same if I were in a new relationship.” Alex fluffed the cushion and placed it to her side.

“It’s been three weeks now, feels like three seconds and a lifetime all at once. It’s weird.” Kara opened the pizza box and picked up a slice.

“Love is like that,” Alex acknowledged as she picked up the television guide. Kara smiled. Since the first dinner together Alex had spent more time with them as a family and had gotten to see Kara and Cat together. All the awkwardness had fallen away and Alex had admitted that she was wrong and that it was clear that Kara and Cat were right for each other.

Alex flipped through the television guide to pick a movie to watch. “Where is she anyway?”

“The National City Museum is opening a new exhibit and doing a fundraiser, there’s a dinner and a dance thing.” Kara shrugged.

“She’s gone alone?” Alex asked, obviously digging for information.

“No,” Kara sighed. “She’s gone with James Olsen.”

“James?” Alex looked surprised.

“He’s working. Taking pictures.”

“Seems an odd choice,” Alex pointed out.

Kara rolled her eyes at Alex’s determined questioning. “She didn’t want to take anyone else and be romantically linked with them in the gossip magazines. But she had to take a plus one so she took James.”

Alex looked at Kara for a couple of seconds before grinning. “Aww, that is so sweet!”

Kara blushed. “Yeah, well.” She looked at Alex questioningly. “It is sweet, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Alex assured. “I know I was a hard ass with Cat but she really does seem to be putting you first.”

Kara threw her half-eaten pizza slice back into the box. “She really is but…”

Alex looked at Kara with a frown. “But what?”

“I shouldn’t say.” Kara changed her mind and shook her head.

“Oh, come on, you can’t say that and leave it there,” Alex said. “Spill.”

Kara looked at Alex for a few moments while debating what to say. 

“We haven’t had sex yet,” Kara blurted out.

Alex blinked. “Um, wow, did not expect that. Okay, we’re talking about this…”

“Alex, please, I have no one to talk to.” Kara wrung her hands together nervously. She desperately needed to talk to someone about this and James and Winn were clearly not the right candidates.

Alex held up her hands softly. “Okay, yes, of course. I’m your sister and we can talk about anything, you know that.” Alex took a deep breath and looked at Kara. “So…you haven’t?”

Kara shook her head. “It’s me.”

“You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Alex said softly.

“I know that,” Kara whined. “That’s exactly what Cat says, too. But I do want to. But then I don’t want to.”

Alex lowered the television guide and turned to face Kara. “Nerves?”

Kara nodded. “I’m afraid I’ll hurt her. You know, with my strength. It’s so hard to control, especially when I’m emotional. And I’ve never…you know. So…how will I know how I’ll react?”

“You don’t,” Alex admitted. “You don’t until you try. It’s something you just need to try and gauge as it’s happening. I’m sure you’re blowing it out of all proportion. I mean…it’s not like you’ll suddenly snap her neck with your thighs.” Alex laughed but stopped at Kara’s horrified expression. 

“Okay, that was maybe the wrong thing to say,” Alex said. “Either way you might want to consider starting with a safer position.”

“Okay, you’re so not helping.” Kara picked up the discarded television guide.

“I’m sorry. But, seriously though, take it slowly and it will be fine. You’ll learn to moderate your strength like you do with everything else. Avoiding it won’t help.”

Kara slowly nodded her head in agreement.

“Remember when you first came to live with us? It took you seconds to adjust your strength levels. You never hurt anyone or broke anything.”

“I broke your rib!” Kara reminded her.

Alex frowned as she sought out the memory. “Oh, that! We were playing around, that would have happened whether you had super strength or not,” Alex argued. “The point is, you’re holding a part of yourself back and it’s not fair to you. I think you’re worried about nothing.”

“You really think so?” Kara asked.

“I really do,” Alex affirmed.

Kara reached forward and pulled Alex into a hug. “Thanks, Alex.” 

“Anytime,” Alex replied. 

They pulled a blanket over their legs and picked up a slice of pizza each and looked at the television guide to decide which movie to watch. 

***

Cat pulled her sleep mask up and looked around the dark bedroom with one eye open. The quiet knocking that had woken her sounded again and she sat up and looked around in confusion, still drowsy from sleep. 

As she scanned the room slowly she saw the cause of the sound. Kara was floating outside the window and hesitantly waving at her.

Cat frowned and pulled the sleep mask off entirely. She got out of bed and opened the window and held out her hand to assist Kara in.

“I have a front door you know. And a balcony. I also have a phone-”

Kara lurched forward and pulled Cat’s face to hers with both hands. Kara’s tongue quickly forced entry into Cat’s mouth. Cat enjoyed the sensation for a moment before waking up a little more and pulling back. “Kara?”

“I want you.” Kara started trailing kisses along Cat’s jawline and down her exposed neck. “Now.”

“Its…” Cat craned her neck around to look at her alarm clock. “Its three in the morning.” 

Kara’s hands found the bottom of the long t-shirt that Cat slept in and placed her cool hands on Cat’s warm thighs. Cat sighed at the contact and lulled her head back as Kara continued placing wet kisses on her neck.

“I’ve been afraid,” Kara whispered in between kisses. “I’ve been afraid of me. Of us. I don’t want to be afraid any more. I want this.”

Cat reached her hand up to cup Kara’s cheek, forcing her to look into her eyes. “Are you sure about this? This is very sudden.”

“Being without you this evening…” Kara shook her head. “It made me realise that I want this.”

Cat looked into Kara’s eyes and could see the truth there. “As long as you’re sure?”

Kara’s hands tightened on Cat’s thighs and pulled Cat towards her, lifting her up. Cat wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and let out a giggle. “Lose the suit, Supergirl.”

Kara laid Cat down on the bed and after a blur of movement she stood completely naked, hands on hips in her usual Supergirl pose. Cat supposed that people from Krypton had no understanding of being self-conscious of their bodies. Then again, she supposed that if she had Kara’s body she too wouldn’t be shy. Cat stared at Kara’s perfectly toned body, her eyes settling on perfect round breasts.

“See something you like?” Kara asked with a smile.

Cat nodded. “Very much so.” Cat quickly stood up and took Kara by her upper arms and threw her onto the bed. Ironically Kara hadn’t been expecting the move so fell exactly as Cat wanted her despite her super strength. 

Cat straddled Kara’s hips and leaned down and took one of Kara’s breasts into her mouth and hurriedly sucked on the hard nipple.

“Uhn, Cat!” Kara cried out in surprise.

Cat stopped what she was doing and looked up. “Too much?”

Kara shook her head. “N-no.”

Cat could see the fear in Kara’s eyes and sat herself upright, enjoying her position of power over the superhero. “Okay, some ground rules,” Cat said. “Firstly, a safe word. If there is anything you’re not sure of or if you think you are losing control of your powers in some way, then I want you to say a safe word.”

Kara nodded her understanding. “Like what?”

“Something you wouldn’t usually say in bed?”

“Lois Lane?” Kara teased.

Cat rolled her eyes. “While that would stop me…it would also stop the chances of us having sex for the next week. It goes without saying that you do not mention that woman’s name in my home. Something else?”

Kara thought for a moment. “Planet.”

Cat nodded. “Okay, if you say planet then I’ll stop. And the same the other way, if I say planet…”

“Then I’ll stop,” Kara agreed.

“Secondly, there’s no right or wrong here. We’re exploring, seeing what feels good. Okay?”

Kara nodded. Cat grinned and laid herself down on top of Kara’s body. “I’m glad you came over.”

“So am I,” Kara replied, her tone was husky and Cat could see in her eyes how turned on she was. 

Cat brought a hand up and gently massaged Kara’s breast while kissing the sensitive spot under Kara’s jawline. It surprised her how Kara was impervious to bullets but a well-placed kiss could send her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

Kara’s hand threaded through Cat’s hair for a moment before Kara caught herself and stretched both her arms out on either side of her. Kara has told Cat that her primary concern would be managing her strength when aroused.

“Grab the sheets if you need to, plenty more where they came from,” Cat suggested as she lowered herself down and took Kara’s breast into her mouth again. 

Kara gasped loudly and writhed beneath her while Cat became familiar with Kara’s sensitive spots. Cat licked, sucked and grazed her teeth over both Kara’s breasts and revelled in the indistinct sounds Kara made in return. 

“Please,” Kara whimpered.

“Please what?” Cat asks, blowing cool air onto Kara’s wet nipple.

“Touch me.”

“I am touching you.” Cat grinned.

“Cat,” Kara breathed. “Please.”

Cat continued kissing Kara’s breast, she realised she had become suddenly obsessed with them, and lowered her other hand. She felt Kara’s body tense beneath her as she softly dipped her fingers into Kara’s wetness. Cat swallowed hard, she’d been desiring this for weeks and now it was actually happening. She was laying on top of National City’s superhero, her lover, for the first time. Even though it was three in the morning Cat couldn’t be happier.

Kara gasped and shook and Cat heard the sound of Egyptian Cotton being shredded by Kara’s fingers pulling at the bedding. 

“Relax,” Cat purred, “Deep breaths.”

Cat sat up on her knees, reluctantly stopping her enjoyment of Kara’s breast, and looked down at her fingers as they played in Kara’s wetness. Kara slammed her head into the bed and tightly closed her eyes. “Oh my God,” she breathed.

Cat licked her lips. Ever since she had started to consider a sexual future with Kara she had wanted to taste her. She looked down at Kara’s perfect mound she found, unsurprisingly, that she wanted it right there and then. She used her free hand to spread Kara’s knees and quickly moved in between Kara’s legs. Kara seemed to realise what she was doing and looked down at her in panic.

“P-p-planet!”

Cat paused her head centimetres away from her goal and looked up into Kara’s eyes.

“You want to stop?” Cat questioned.

“I’ve ruined your sheets.” Kara held up her hands which contained ribbons of sheets.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Cat repeated.

“Yes,” Kara’s voice trembled.

“Then fuck the sheets.” Cat winked and lowered her open mouth.

“Oh, God,” Kara keened, stretching her arms out to her sides again and grasping hold of more bedding.

Cat slid her tongue through Kara’s wetness, enjoying the strangled sounds of pleasure that Kara was making as she did. She parted Kara’s lips and slid her tongue from Kara’s tight, hard clit down to her entrance. 

“F-fuck,” Kara whimpered.

Cat raised an eyebrow, she didn’t know Kara had it in her to swear. Cat hardened her tongue and drove it into Kara’s tight entrance. Kara jerked and the sound of bedding ripping filled the room. Cat was insanely pleased with herself and Kara’s reactions but after a couple of minutes decided to ease off. She knew Kara would be mortified by the trail of destruction she was leaving and Cat didn’t want to make the situation worse.

She slowly pulled her tongue out of Kara and dragged it up towards her clit. Kara had once admitted to touching herself and confessed she favoured soft movements on her clit to achieve orgasm. Cat wanted Kara to experience pleasure and she knew that Kara wouldn’t relax until they had been intimate and Cat had survived the encounter. Cat took it upon herself to give Supergirl her first orgasm delivered by someone else.

Kara gripped the sheets as Cat lapped at her clit. “Oh, God, Cat, yes.” She panted the words over and over again.

Cat wrapped her arms around Kara’s toned thighs in a hopeless attempt to hold her still. Kara writhed and bucked wildly and Cat just hung on as she continued licking and flicking her tongue. She was pleased to know she had been right and it did all come naturally to her. She just had to hope that Kara wouldn’t accidentally laser the ceiling down on top of them when she-

“Cat! Fuck!” Kara’s body became momentarily taught and then started to shake. Cat continued her ministrations and held on tightly to Kara’s thighs, hoping the girl wouldn’t close them and cut off her air supply. Or her head.

“Oh! Yes!” Kara cried out through the sound of more material ripping. “Yes, oh, y-yes!”

After a few moments Kara’s body flopped lifelessly onto the bed and Cat carefully removed her mouth and sat up on her knees to survey the scene. Kara lay spread-eagled on the bed, panting for breath and occasionally shivering as aftershocks rolled through her system. The sheets had been shredded beneath Kara’s hands and Cat couldn’t help but feel proud at the fact.

Kara blinked and looked around the room, she looked at the sheets. “Oh, I-I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t mention it,” Cat said. She delicately wiped the sides of her mouth with one of the ribbons of linen that Kara had torn free. “It’s delightfully debauched, I love it.”

“I…” Kara started.

“You,” Cat cut her off, “Will get into bed, what’s left of it, and allow me to catch up on some much needed sleep. In case you had forgotten I have an important breakfast meeting tomorrow.”

“But…”

Cat stalked around the bed, looking down at her prey. “Oh, don’t worry, Kara, you will satisfy me. But not tonight. I want to take my time with you.”

Kara gulped adorably. “Y-yes, Miss Grant.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Have you lost your mind?” Cat fixed Kara with her sternest glare. The backup glare that she used for really tough situations. The glare that had gotten senators to admit to accounting errors. The glare that had her ex-husband packing his suitcase. The glare that fired people without a word needed.

“Yes, I’ve lost my mind,” Kara replied. Standing in front of the door. The only available door, the door that led to the corridor that Cat had been walking along until she was ambushed by Kara and pushed into the supply closet.

“Well, could you please have your nervous breakdown elsewhere, I was on my way to a meeting,” Cat put her hand on her hip.

“You’re avoiding me.” Kara shifted nervously.

“I don’t have time for this, get out of my way,” Cat took hold of Kara’s bicep and attempted to move her to one side. Obviously Kara didn’t move a millimetre. “Kara, let me out of here this instant or I swear I’ll…”

“You’ve been avoiding me for four days, ever since we…well, since we…”

Cat rolled her eyes. “You can say it you know, had sex. Four days ago we had sex. But I am not avoiding you and you are making me very late now…step aside.”

Kara bit her lip and took a deep breath to summon her courage. “No.”

Cat pursed her lips and stared at Kara before shrugging. She folded her arms. “Fine. We’ll stay in here. But I refuse to have a civil conversation with you under duress.”

“Under dur-I had to do this! You have been completely avoiding me! How am I supposed to have a civil conversation with you if you ignore me?” Kara’s cheeks flushed with colour as she spoke.

“It’s been very busy, I haven’t been ignoring you,” Cat started.

“Fine!” Kara shouted. “Fine, go.” She opened the door. “I don’t know what I did wrong that night but clearly it was unforgiveable.”

Cat felt like a dagger had struck her in the heart and lowered her head. “Close the door, Kara.”

“No, you want to leave, you want to be away from me so…go.” Kara gestured into the empty corridor.

Cat leaned around Kara and closed the door to give them some privacy. She turned around and took Kara by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. “You did absolutely nothing wrong. I am so sorry that you think that. But I need you to know that it is absolutely not the case.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?” Kara asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

Cat let out a sigh. “Because I’m a foolish old woman. I’m sorry, Kara.”

“Are we breaking up?” Kara asked softly.

Cat shook her head. “No.” She let out another sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She took a step back and leaned against the closed door. “I’m so sorry, Kara. I…I have been avoiding you. I was trying to…to sort a few things out.”

“Like what?” Kara asked. Cat looked at the young ¬girl’s face, she looked so confused and hurt that it broke Cat’s heart.

Cat laughed. The kind of laugh that bubbles to the surface when all seems to be lost. The laugh that comes when you realise that what you have been doing to try to protect you is exactly what will hurt you the most. 

Kara looked at her with surprise and concern, obviously wondering if Cat was the one having the nervous breakdown.

“I…I don’t know what I was thinking,” Cat confessed finally. She licked her lips nervously. “I got scared.”

“Scared?” Kara seemed incredulous. 

“Yes, scared.” Cat turned an old, tatty office chair that was being stored in the cupboard around and flopped into the worn seat. She looked up at Kara. “I was scared you were going to leave me. Well,” she chuckled. “I still am.”

“Why?” Kara breathed.

“Because I’m so fucking old.” Cat stared at Kara. “That night was incredible, Kara. It profoundly changed me and ruined me for anyone else. But it also reminded me how young you are. And that reminds me how old I am.”

“You’re not-”

Cat laughed. “Don’t, Kara. Just don’t. I’m fifty this year. Fifty. I am over twice your age and don’t give me that crap about the Phantom Zone again, I am more than double your age.”

“But that doesn’t mean anything,” Kara implored. “It…it’s not meant anything. We’ve dated. We’ve talked. We spend time with Carter, as a family. Your age has never-”

Cat sprung to her feet and started unbuttoning her silk blouse. 

“Um, Cat…maybe this isn’t the place to-”

Cat looked up at Kara as she shucked out of her blouse. “This is what a fifty-year-old body looks like, Kara.” Cat threw her blouse to the floor and then reached around to unzip her black pencil skirt. “There’s a lot of sins that you can cover up with expensive clothes, the correct tailoring, make-up…but at the end of the day, when you’re naked in front of a mirror, or a lover, it counts for nothing.”

Kara edged around the small room so she was stood in front of the door to prevent any wayward employees who may try to enter. 

Cat shimmied out of the skirt and kicked it to one side. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. A moment later she rolled down her pantyhose and kicked them and her shoes away. She stood in front of Kara in her black lacy panties and held her hands out to the side. 

“Not pretty, is it? Stretch marks, bagging, loose skin where you don’t want it, tight skin where you don’t want it, this is an old body, Kara and it’s just going to get older.” 

Kara stared at Cat, her eyes slowly making the journey from Cat’s face all the way down to her toes and then back up again. Cat stood still and held her breath as she waited for Kara’s disgust. 

“You’re beautiful,” Kara whispered worshipfully.

Cat was about to snort a derisive laugh when Kara sped towards her in a blur of movement. A split-second later hot, wet kisses were being placed on her mouth, her jaw and her neck. Kara picked Cat up like she weighed nothing and Cat instinctively wrapped her legs around Kara’s middle.

Kara moved one hand under Cat’s rear and held her in place while palming the soft flesh. Her other hand roamed up Cat’s back. The kisses were increasing in intensity as they moved lower down Cat’s neck.

The sound of the door handle turning caused Cat to feel cold fear wash over her. Kara lowered her to the office chair and caught hold the door as it was being opened. 

“Hi, Jeff, what do you need?”

“Um, I was looking for staples?” 

“I’m just doing a stock check and we’re all out,” Kara said.

Cat scrambled to pick up her clothes from the floor.

“Oh, okay, I was also looking for a new notebook.”

“We’re out of them too, sorry!”

“Oh, well…I-”

“I have a spare notebook in my desk drawer, you can have that,” Kara suggested. “I probably have staples too. Anyway, I better get back. This stock won’t count itself. Bye Jeff.”

Kara closed the door and held it closed for a moment. She lowered her glasses and used her x-ray vision to look through the door. After a moment she turned around and nodded her head to indicate the man had gone.

Cat hopped on one leg as she lifted the other to put her heel back on.

“That was too close, Keira,” Cat said irritably.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kara ducked her head. “I just…” She looked up again and grinned. “You’re really hot, Miss Grant.”

Cat could feel heat rise in her cheeks. “Oh, stop.”

“No, really.” Kara licked her lips. “I…I know we promised to never do anything in the office but I couldn’t…I…wow…”

Cat sniffed. She felt pleased with Kara’s unexpected reaction and couldn’t detect a single shred of deception from the girl.

“Seriously,” Kara continued, “You’re beautiful.”

“Hardly but I appreciate the sentiment.”

“Can I come over tonight?” Kara asked hesitantly. “I’ll cook that pasta dish you like.”

Cat slowly nodded her head. “Does this mean you forgive me?”

Kara smiled brightly. “Nothing to forgive. You were so patient and kind with me when I was…shy.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Kara. It really was the last thing I wanted to do. I wasn’t thinking.”

“I’m just glad we sorted it out.”

“Me too.” Cat stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek. “But don’t ever lock me in a supply closet again.”

“Okay, Miss Grant.” Kara smirked.

“And now I have to get to that meeting…” Cat turned to the door and in a blur of motion Kara closed it again. 

“Um, your skirt is on inside out and your make-up is…well…” Kara looked apologetic.

Cat rolled her eyes. “This is one of the reasons why we don’t do this in the office.”

“Then you need to make sure you stay fully clothed in the office,” Kara defended. “It’s hard enough to not grab you and kiss you as it is.”

Cat stopped rearranging her clothing and looked at Kara shyly. “Really?”

“Really,” Kara confirmed. She stepped forward and helped to style Cat’s hair. “I’m head over heels in love with you, Miss Grant.”

Cat could feel her heart bursting with happiness. “You’re not so bad yourself, Keira.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END


End file.
